


Underneath the Tree

by methxie



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Beth Boland/Rio, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, GGWeek2020 | Good Girls Week 2020, POV Beth Boland, Romance, Smut, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Winter, some chapters include smut some dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methxie/pseuds/methxie
Summary: This is a semi-plot fic. I'm not sure how long, but this will be very loosely based off the shows storyline, after/ during the events of season 3. (Their furniture is back) Chapters 1-16 are named after Christmas songs or lyrics. I hope y'all like it!-There’s smut in different chapters, and it’s not really a one shot type, there’s a plot.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are all pretty short, good for passing time I guess :)

"Are you kidding me! What the hell! Just work damn it!" Beth struggled as her heater had stopped working suddenly. Dean left with the kids a few hours ago, leaving Beth to fend for herself. At this point, she'd given up and decided to start a little fire. Luckily there was some left over wood in the fireplace from the night before, and she actually started a spark. Just as she was probing at the wood, she thought she had heard footsteps outside her back door. The porch light was off, not allowing any field of vision. Beth shrugged it off and made her way into the kitchen, where she had started baking a batch of cookies before the heater had broke.

• 

A little woozy, but conscious, Beth stumbles to her feet from the couch. — _How much did I drink?_ Now standing semi-straight, she glances down to find an almost empty bottle of red wine. Just about to clean up her mess, Beth hears the click of her front door. Turning away from her previous viewing of the coffee table, she looks over her shoulder to see a familiar face. 

"Hey ma..." Of course, still holding a strong stance despite the nip of the cold, Rio was standing in the foyer. Beth stood silent, unable to process why he was in her home. — _Why hadn't she locked the doors? Was he here for business? No, they've been doing surprisingly well._

  
Millions of questions arose from her mind, but not one of them coming to fruition. 

  
Still recovering from clearly overdoing it with the wine, "Is there anything I could get you? I made cookies!" Beth says this almost too cheerfully. As if he wasn't standing intimidatingly, inching closer with each word she spoke.

Now standing close enough, to the point in which their chests were making contact, "Well ma, business has been doing fine. How about we celebrate a little..."

Beth, taking him up on the offer starts quietly, "I'll get dressed now, be down in five." As Beth strode up the flight of stairs, stumbling from each side of the wall, as Rio watched from a distance. Up and down, watching her every move.

•

Getting out of Rio's car, he led Beth up to their usual spot. His hand on her waist, Beth not protesting, she was still wobbly. Once in the bar, he had lowered his hand to the small of her back, just above her buttocks. 

Finally sitting, "Why are you in such a good mood?" Beth asks this with a teasing tone in her voice, drawing a small smirk from Rio’s lips.   
  


At first he doesn't respond, admiring Beth’s quickly made appearance, her soft features, covered with barely any makeup. His eyes roam around her face, meeting her eyes, he then starts, "I don't know ma, how bout you tell me." 

Beth, completely unsure of what he means, nods her head in confusion, considering everything she can think of. _It couldn't have been about Boland Bubbles, it was running just fine, even after the divorce settled. Dean had still kept it professional. Was that it?_

  
"Hmm..." Beth contemplates, maintaining eye contact and biting her lower lip, "I... I have no idea.” She musters up a small laugh, pulling it from the depths of her throat, watching as Rio’s gaze softens. Taking this as an invitation to relax, her shoulders drop, and she leans forwards the slightest bit, waiting for a response. 

Rio nods his head, biting his tongue as if he's about to say something. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he scans Beth over with his eyes. From head to toe, slowly, and sensually. Beth was wearing something out of her comfort zone, she hadn't had time to start any laundry, so she chose one of the only things left in her closet. A lacy black slip dress with a low cut in the front, exposing more of her breasts than she would have liked. She paired this with a long winter coat that cinched in the middle, showing her curvaceous figure. This finished with a pair of black knee-high boots. 

"So you ain’t got nothing to say for once?” Rio says this, but his tone isn't degrading nor condescending, it's more playful. There’s an aura about him on this winters night, his tone is warm and, — _comforting_? Not searching for an answer, he shifts his body so that their legs are touching. Almost intertwined under the bar counter.   
  


Beth glances down to see his knee finding it’s way between hers, making her dress ride up about an inch or two. Meeting his eyes again, she begins to take off her coat. It had grown quite stuffy in the bar, as it was a Saturday night. People lining the counter, the tables full of drunken men and women, stumbling about as the music rang through the small, hole in the wall, type bar. 

As Beth slips the coat off of her shoulders, a few men from across the bar holler out something inaudibly, most likely gawking at her newly exposed décolletage, "Don’t you think it’s a little cold?" Rio glances from her eyes down to her waist. 

"Now why do you say that huh? Something bothering you?" She makes a point to lower her gaze into his eyes, a small smile writhing from her lips. Beth hadn't been used to this much attention. Dean was a buzzkill more than half of the time, and Rio had never shown this much interest towards her. Either he was really drunk, or he had a good day at... work? Business? Whichever it was, it worked immensely in Beth's favor. Squirming in her seat, she leaned forward towards the counter, allowing more of her bust to reveal through the low cut dress. 

They didn't talk much. Just eyeing each other, his eyes dark and piercing, her baby blues bright and full of sparkle. Every once in a while making small comments towards each other, neither of them were in moods that would throw off the energy of the night. Despite the lack of conversation, both were content doing all of the talking with their eyes. Rio began to pull his wallet out of his back pocket, saying nothing. It was getting late, _11:34pm_ to be particular. He handed the barista a twenty, and he scooped Beth up by her wrist.

•

Nearing the car, Beth had realized that she didn't put her coat back on, only grabbing it before weaving through the swarms of people. Though she was holding it, it was an inconvenience to try and slip it over her arms locked with his, he’d held her closely, making pointed looks towards men who’s eyes were wandering. Rio noticed Beth’s stance of discomfort and began leading her to the his car quicker. 

Despite the frosty air, Beth had a feeling of warmth rush over her. It couldn't have been externally, he hadn't even touched her, and the air wasn't helping. Instead, it was just the warmth of knowing that she was noticed. Dean didn't give two shits about her since he'd been fucking his little secretaries. Now, Rio has acknowledged her, made her feel wanted for once, it was so out of character and far fetched for him to be so domestic and caring, but it also felt very endearing. Though no words have been spoken about later in the night, she felt like she was glowing. Rio seemed to notice this, of course he did...when doesn’t he notice something, he looked her up and down once more before leading her to the passenger seat.  
  


•

Rio glanced over at her, not to look over her this time. He’d just noticed that she seemed to be impatient, almost crawling out of her skin. "What's wrong mama?" Keeping his eyes on the road this time.   


"... oh it's nothing. I- I'm okay." Sounding breathless, a little too on edge. Not necessarily for a bad reason. Rio didn't let assumptions get the best of him, he shrugged it off and continued the drive. He then glanced at his dashboard, the gaslight blinking, the small red logo illuminating and then fading. Conveniently, there was enough to make it to the gas station, so he placed a hand on Beth’s knee, giving her a look as they pulled into the parking lot. She faded into his warm hand on her ice cold knee, closing her eyes for a moment, then opening them slowly to meet his.   
  


“Are you busy tomorrow?” The words came out before she could stop them, her angelic voice was a barely a whisper, watching as Rio’s face changed from amused to curious. 

She stared at him innocently, unaware of what he was thinking. Beth wasn’t the type to ask, but the thought of his warm body near hers made her nerves electrify. He nodded, his eyes heavy as he stared into her with a lustful gaze. Rio stepped outside the car, practically running to get the gas paid for and filled.   
  


•

  
Pulling up to the curb of her house, they both stepped out of the car, Beth giving no mind to the fact that Rio would have opened it for her. He had already made his way around the front, pushing himself against her slowly, trapping her between his body and the cold metal of his G-Wagon. Almost simultaneously, they tilted their heads to find each other's lips. Beth letting out a soft gasp into his mouth as he pressed her against the back of the door, reaching down to grip the backs of her thighs. He hauled her around his hips and began his walk up the driveway, clutching her soft skin between his fingers as they exchanged warm breaths. 


	2. The Fire is so... Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio go back to the house... and things happen.

Leading Beth into the foyer, her legs wrapped around his waist so he is able to carry her, Rio walks her over to the fire place and lies her on her back. Wincing at the coldness of the floor, she feels all around Rio's shoulders as he places soft kisses around her décolletage. The deep neckline of her dress making it easier for him to have access to her body, he continues these kisses from her collarbone to the low cut of her dress. Beth allowing him to do this as he pleased, she was feeling wanted. He didn't just want to fuck her, he had emotion behind these kisses.

“You look so good ma," continuing to kiss her entire chest. He works his hands down to the outside of her thighs, just below her hips. Reaching upwards, under her dress he begins to grasp her small waist. Just holding it, embracing, nothing more. He then meets his lips to hers, this time rougher, unexpected almost. She pulls away, a look of desire in her eyes before kissing him back passionately. This time felt different. They hadn't even engaged in anything other than embracing and kissing, almost as if they were warming up first, but they weren’t. It was completely genuine and sensual. 

His hands continued up her body, reaching the underside of her bust. Feeling her lacy bra, he pulls away from their kisses to give her a look, almost as if to ask for permission. Beth nods, as quickly as she does, her bra is already being unclasped from the back. He pulls it all the way down from underneath her dress, Beth shaking slightly as the sudden exposure gives her a brief wave of chill. Before she can say anything, Rio has her little black dress slipping upwards revealing her busty, hourglass figure. Beth concedes as she puts her arms above her head to allow him ease to slip her dress off.

  
"Rio..." sounding out of breath, voice higher than normal, "please." She is grinding underneath him as he scans his eyes over her.

"Don't worry ma, you won't be left unsatisfied." His voice low, but still commanding. Beth realizes how exposed she is, only left in her panties and boots, they had forgotten to remove their shoes on the way in. She reaches out towards Rio's shirt, undoing his buttons relatively easily. Quickly, his shirt is off and thrown across the room, Beth allows her hands to explore, undoing his belt buckle.

"Nah ma, whatchu doing?" He stares directly into her eyes, "You gotta ask first..." A small grin forming in the corners of his mouth.

"Please... Rio. I need..." Her voice breathy as he is feeling up her body, making her wetter by the second. "Your cock... please?"

"Oh... Elizabeth," He says this in a calm manner, this time letting Beth slip her hand towards his belt buckle. While she is undoing his pants, he goes to pull off her boots, after his pants are below his thighs, he reaches down to pull off her panties. Doing so with his mouth, making Beth let out a short breath feeling the sensation between her legs.

"Open your legs mama," he's not asking. Beth follows his order, she opens her legs wider, allowing Rio a view of her wet cunt. Beth reaches down to rub her clit, feeling it out as Rio continues to watch. He meets his hand towards hers, as she continues to rub herself, he lowers his fingers towards her entrance. Sliding in one, Beth let's out a brief moan. His fingers were way bigger than hers, she had lifted her hips towards Rio to give him better access. He puts another in, more gentle this time, allowing her time to adjust.

"Damn Elizabeth, you're so tight." Rio breathes as he continues to fuck her with his fingers, "He ain't been doing it right, huh?" Beth nods, looking down at him unable to get any words out. Rio pulls his fingers out of her, suddenly, but in a way that makes Beth whimper. He takes his fingers, and leads them towards her mouth. With slight hesitation, she takes them into her mouth and begins to suck. Keeping them in her mouth, he leads his cock towards her entrance, pushing it in slowly, allowing Beth to get comfortable. As it slips all the way in, she takes her mouth off of Rio's fingers to let out a loud moan. A little louder than she had expected. Rio smiling at her reaction, continues to thrust into her, lifting her right leg over his shoulder, leaving the left on the ground.

"Rio... I-" Beth breathes, barely able to speak. Every sensation coming over her body, leading her towards an orgasm, but not quite getting there, "Touch me..." She's able to get these words out. It was very breathy, but Rio was able to make it out. His hands moved from over her shoulders down to her clit. He proceeds to rub her clit while he is also thrusting harder into her. Beth is on the verge of her orgasm as he pulls out. Rio flips her over quickly, with ease, shoving his cock back into her to fuck her from behind. Beth, who is on her hands and knees, lowers her chest to the ground, allowing herself to open wider. Both chasing their orgasms, Beth reaches down to rub her clit. It only takes a few more thrusts for Beth to reach her climax. Beth stiffening and clenching around his cock, Rio is still working on his.

"Oh fuck ma..." Rio reaches his, releasing inside of her. Beth letting out a small, high pitched moan of satisfaction. He pulls out, rolling Beth over on to her back, meeting her by collapsing into her neck. Both catching their breath, glancing in each other's direction. Beth looks dazed, but she soon pulls herself to her feet, as does Rio. "I'm gonna take a shower," Beth, quietly. She begins to walk towards the stairs as Rio smacks her ass, making her gasp out a moan.

"Just marking my territory..." With a grin he glances down at the red hand print he had left on her pale skin, "I'll join you." She contorts her body to see a big red hand left on on her ass.

Glancing up to see Rio following, all she can do is let out a small smile, "okay..."

***

They finish their shower and Beth puts on a pair of matching silk pajamas, as Rio gets situated into what he was wearing before. Beth allows Rio to slip into bed next to her, she didn't have plans in the morning. They don't talk anymore throughout the night, the only sounds are Rio's tiny kisses on the back of Beth's neck. Slowly getting less as they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay.. I’m transferring this fic from my Wattpad. I have hella chapters and lemme tell you, there’s a big ass improvement from this smut to my most recent so please don’t leave lmao)


	3. Making Spirits Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth, Annie, and Ruby visit a ski lodge/resort, but Annie had bought an extra ticket.

"Ma, what's that noise?" Rio barely shaking himself out of sleep. Beth doesn't answer, still peacefully resting on his chest. He leans over to place a sweet kiss on her forehead, "Elizabeth, you gon' have to get up."

Barely conscious, Beth wakes from her deep sleep. Rio holding her close, staring down at her. She glances upwards to meet his eyes. 

"Hi..." Beth whispers.

"Hey mama... you wanna get your phone?"

"Oh shit, my bad. I- give me a second." Beth pulls herself out of bed to grab her phone. For some odd reason, it had been placed across the room, still at full charge, she answers it, "All of a sudden you're an early bird?" Beth whispers, not knowing why, Rio's awake anyways.

"Beth, don't you remember? We're supposed to go to the lodge. We're starting the drive at 3:00. It's 1:00." Annie, actually sounding concerned for once.

"Oh my god, I forgot! You should have told me last night, I would have been more prepared!" Beth's voice slightly raising.

"So I have to be the responsible one now? Besides, I'm pretty sure I tried to call you a bunch of times." Annie still sounding as if she's scolding Beth, "Are you bringing Dean? The tickets for this place were really expensive. As much as I hate him, I'd hate to return this ticket even more."

"Annie, are you kidding me. I told you the divorce finalized. Even if it hadn't, we wouldn't be together."

"Oh, I- I forgot? Sorry heh... but I'm serious, these tickets were expensive, find someone." Annie demands.

"Shit...” she turns around slightly to find Rio staring directly at her, “I will alright... see you later.” Beth whispers as she hangs up the call. She makes her way towards the bathroom, a slight limp in her step. Reaching the door, she stops, just before she was about the turn the handle.

"What's going on ma?" Rio still lying in her sheets.

"Um... I have to ask you something." She twiddles her thumbs as she walks over towards him.

"Wassup..."

"So, last week Annie had gotten the idea to go ice skating. She ended up buying these really expensive tickets to a lodge in Boyne Falls. There's skiing, skating, hotel rooms. They're all access passes, so we'd be able to do everything. Dean has the kids for the week, and I don't have anyon-" She's cut off.

"Sure." Rio confirms.

"Wait, are you serious? I didn't know i-if you'd be busy..." Beth hesitates.

"Elizabeth, it's a four hour drive. We can manage. I don't have Marcus this week, and our business can take a lil break. Besides, why not?"

Beth still taken aback just nods, "I'll take you to your place to pack. I already set myself a suitcase. We also need to stop for snacks." She finishes still confused at the domesticity in his presence.

Rio pulls himself out of the bed and makes his way downstairs. Beth pulling on a coat and jeans, following behind. Once downstairs, they both stop at the entrance of the hall, noticing the mess they'd made last night. Beth's clothing scattered all over the floor, the bottle of red wine now tipped over.

"Jesus, I- how did this happen?" Beth begins to clean.

"Come on Elizabeth, you know how." Rio stares. "Don't clean it, we got time."

Beth finishing up wiping the wine, she shrugs and leaves it as he said. They make their way to the porch, Rio carrying her suitcase.

"We takin' the mama van?" Rio stopping between the two cars.

"Sure, it drives over snow better. It's higher up off the ground." She walks over to her van, a little hop in her step. Rio follows behind, still lugging her heavy suitcase. Damn what she packin' so much for? He thrusts it into the backseat and they begin the short ride to his apartment.

***

He lugs his much smaller suitcase into the backseat, right next to hers. The clock had said 2:12pm.

"Do you think we have time to stop for food. I know you just packed snacks, but do you want actual food?" Beth questions, she heard his stomach let out a small rumble.

"Na-"

Just as Rio begins to speak, Beth's phone starts ringing, "I'm on the way right now. We'll meet, grab some food, and be on our way."

"Wow, you got ready quick... also, who did you bring?"

"Err- sorry you're breaking up, the sn-now is probably fre-ezing the cellphone to-wers. See you soon." Beth hangs up the phone, a look of satisfaction on her face just as she glances at Rio who's laughing quietly at her.

"Gonna keep it a surprise? It's not like they don't know me." Rio continues staring.

"I know, I just... I- they obviously don't know what happened last night. So we need to come up with an excuse for why you're coming along."

"Business..." Rio turns his attention towards the road, "Tell em we gotta work closely... can't risk getting caught."

"Alright, yeah that works." Beth allows him the credit for once, "You're telling them that though!"

"I know Elizabeth. You'd be too nervous... huh?" Rio teases.

"I would not!" Beth laughs out.   


***

They continue the drive until they reach the parking lot of the diner that Ruby had worked at. Annie hops out of her car, it's parked across from Beth's van, her mouth dropping open as soon as she sees... him.

"Beth! You're bringing gang-friend?" Annie is practically running towards her sister.

"Relax. It's business." Rio interrupts before Beth can say anything.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Ruby are you seeing this?" She calls Ruby over, who isn't equally as shocked.

"You now owe me five more dollars..." Ruby laughs, "Come on, who were you expecting Annie?"

"We're you guys really betting on this?" Beth questions, clearly offended.

"Oh c'mon ma, they're right. Who else would it be?" Rio staring at Beth, only her.

"It's _2:53pm_ , we better get going. It's a long drive." Beth fumbles with her keys before she and Rio return to the car. Annie and Ruby walking back to Annie's car.

***

Beth, still a little frustrated from her encounter at the cafe, let's out a small sigh. Continuing to drive, she feels Rio's hand rest on her thigh. Glancing down, Beth let's a little smile peak from the corners of her mouth, instantly feeling better. Rio turns his head to look at her profile, as he stares, he inches his hand higher. Without intentions of anything, he continues to hold her thigh, knowing it puts her at ease.

"Thank you." Beth breathes out, the situation clearly bothered her, "Was Annie expecting someone else? Who else would I bring? Dean. Of course not, h-" She gets cut off.

"Chill ma, it's not a big deal. We still going ain't we?" Rio says this and it somehow calms her again, his deep voice relaxing, "Just turn on the radio, listen, and drive. I got snacks in the backseat, they're following us. It's all good."

"Okay." Beth agrees, still staring at the road. The snow beginning to fall. The radio clicks on, the Christmas channel already synced. "Jingle Bells" playing softly. She picks up and begins to hum along, and they continue this for 2 more hours, surprisingly not needing a break. Well, that is until they pull up towards a gas station. The tank had been getting low, so they decide to make a quick stop, Ruby and Annie following behind. Beth exits the car to pay for both her own and Ruby's gas. Annie gets out to pump hers, as does Rio to start pumping Beth's. She comes out of the store with a small bottle of wine. Rio glances down to her hands.

"For later," She says this with a laughable tone in her voice. "Might as well reward ourselves a little bit."

Rio has a small smile forming on the sides of his lips, he then leads Beth to the passenger side, "I'll drive now. You're probably tired."

Beth doesn't protest as she slips into the seat and buckles up, "Thank you..." glancing to meet his eyes.

Rio walks back to the other side and opens to get into the drivers seat.

From across the parking lot, Annie and Ruby are staring, "What was that?" Annie questioning immediately.

"Like I know, get in the car." Ruby is now shoving Annie to get her back in before Rio pulls out of the parking lot.


	4. Winter Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the lodge after having driven 4 hours, then deciding to rest and start fresh in the morning.

They finally pull up to the lodge. It's well lit and bigger than expected. Parking their cars next to each other in reserved spots, they hop out. Beth lingering a little longer, Rio walks over to the passenger to coax her out.

"I know your tired ma, we all are, you gotta get up." Rio goes to grab her arms to pull her out of the car. She accepts this gesture and melts into his grasp. Annie and Ruby watching as Beth can barely stand up.

"What's up with her? I know we just drove for 4 hours, but didn't we all get to nap in the car? Me and Ruby traded like.. three times." Annie stands facing Ruby waiting for acknowledgement.

"Nah, she didn't nap. Too upset." Beth nudges Rio in his side as he reveals this.

"I wasn't upset, just a little offended." She says this in a yawn.

"Yeah, apparently she didn't get much sleep last night either. Something keeping her up." Rio glances down at her in his arms letting a small smirk show. Annie looming skeptically, decides to remain quiet.

"B, we didn't mean to offend you, but come on. Who else were you gonna bring? Deansie? Nah, I didn't think so. Apparently Annie did though, cause I won." Ruby let's out a laugh, as does Beth before leaning into Rio more.

"Yeah, she's real tired. I haven't seen her like that since Jane was born." Annie walks over to Beth, as if trying to help lift her. Being no help at all, Rio scoops her up and leads the way as they are all walking inside, the sliding doors opening, allowing Rio to keep Beth in his grasp. When indoors, they are greeted by the receptionist, looking awfully cheerful. Rio continuing to hold Beth in his arms, not struggling whatsoever.

"Hey, we have 2 rooms reserved. One for me and Ruby, the other for Beth and her plus one." Annie gives the receptionist all of this information in one breath.

"Here are your keys, rooms 3b and 4b, same floor. Have a good rest of your night, sleep well as there will be room service sent up bright and early." Handing Annie the keys.

"Yeah, I'm gonna lose those." She hands them over to Ruby without hesitation. 

They take the elevator to floor B, Beth still in Rio's arms. 

"Beth you should probably stand, I'm sure Rio's getting tired." Ruby whispers towards Beth who's clearly passed out in his arms.

"Nah she's good, let her sleep. This is light work." Rio adjusts her in his arms, being careful not to wake her. Ruby shrugs her shoulders sharing a glance with Annie who is barely staying awake herself.

"Bitch... get up! You took three naps." Ruby snaps Annie out of her daze.

***

Beth wakes up to the sound of a light knock on the door. Unaware of where she is, she glances to her left to see Rio next to her in the bed. _Apparently they couldn't get two twins?_ Not that she cared, but what would Annie and Ruby think? The knock starts again, this time a little harder.

"I'm coming!" Beth makes her way towards the door to find a lady with a cart of food, "Oh hello! What's this?"

"It's your room service, it comes with the passes." This lady saying in a very monotone manner. Sliding the cart into their room and leaving with another one she's guessing is for Ruby and Annie's room.

"Thanks..." Beth glances at the food. Not particularly starving. She decides that it's a good time to shower as she hadn't taken one the day before. They had been in such a rush to drive from Detroit. It was a pretty far road trip.

Beth slid into the bathroom, not making much noise. Beginning to run the water, she hears a little knock on the bathroom door. Due to her still being clothed, she opens it. As she thought, it's Rio, looking wide awake despite just having been asleep.

"Mind if I join you? They bill for everything here." Though she hasn't answered, he steps into the bathroom.

"No, uh.. I mean I don't mind. I don't even know how Annie managed to pay for all this in the first place." She let's out a laugh as she begins to undress, Rio does the same. He steps in first, reaching his hand out to pull Beth in carefully. While in the shower, not much happens, Rio only giving Beth little neck kisses here and there.

***

Beth steps out first, Rio following, they both towel up. Beth remaining in the bathroom while Rio changed. Taking the time to brush her teeth. They swapped so Rio could utilize the bathroom. After he was finished, she returned to the bathroom to blow dry her hair. 

"Elizabeth, your head is not going to freeze." Rio jokes with her.

"I'm not taking any chances, it's so cold. I understand that it's still Michigan, but it's colder here than in Detroit." Beth continues to blow dry her hair.

As they converse, Rio hears three knocks on the door. Thinking it's the room service lady again, he opens the door. Just to be met with Annie and Ruby standing, looking tired and hungry.

"Did they bring you room service? Cause we didn't get any..." Annie inquires, clearly becoming angry.

"Yeah, it's over there if y'all want it. We just finished." Rio nods in the direction of the rolling cart, still having a decent amount of food on it. Beth comes strutting out of the bathroom, unbeknownst to anything happening.

"Oh hey guys. What's going on?" Beth watches as Annie and Ruby devour and finish the rest of their room service.

Ruby finishes a sip of coffee before speaking, "How's it going sleeping beauty? You look refreshed. That makes one of us, or two... Rio looks awake... God, what time did y'all get up?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, I kinda just rolled out of bed to the room service lady. I got the food, expecting her to take you guys some. Apparently she didn't, and then we took a shower an-" Beth is suddenly cut off.

"Wait what?!" Annie almost spitting her food everywhere, "You guys took a shower? One shower?" Ruby's eyes widen as she realizes what Annie saying.

"What, no I-" Beth tries to defend herself.

"We tryna help you... I'm not sure if you know this, but just because you bought these passes, doesn't mean that they aren't still billing you." Rio gives this information to Annie, as if she'll actually processes and thinks about it.

"Hah so you did!" Pointing her finger out towards them, completely missing Rio's statement.

"Well played..." Ruby sitting on the couch given in the room.

"Annie! I'm divorced, rules don't apply. Even if they did, my ex has slept with every skinny bitch secretary in Detroit. So excuse me if I just took a shower. Do you want to know what happened in that shower..." Beth keeping her eyes on Annie's suddenly looking interested, "nothing... absolutely nothing. We showered, like normal people, just at once. We both needed hot water."

Annie staring back at Beth, surprisingly with an impressed expression. She doesn't say anything, but instead starts laughing.

"Wow sis, you got that worked up about a shower. I was just asking." Annie continues to cackle despite the silence of the room.

"We're going ice skating in an hour, it's 8:00 am, so meet us down there by 9:00." Ruby breaking the awkwardness, now having to drag Annie out by her wrist in order for her to follow, "Come on, leave them alone."


	5. Like it’s Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads down the lodges ice skating rink.

Beth and Rio, standing near the elevator waiting for Annie and Ruby, "They said to meet here right? It's freezing and they're taking forever." Beth complains as she checks her phone for any calls.

"Ma, you need to calm down. It's only 8:53, they said 9:00." Rio places a hand on the small of her back.

She glances up towards him, just to notice he's doing the same. They both let small smiles curl up from the sides of their mouths.

Just as Beth is about to speak, "Hello y'all! Hot chocolate on the house, couples get complimentary mistletoe mugs!" A waitress holding a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate, some of the mugs having mistletoes with the resort name plastered on the front.

“Oh we-" Beth begins.

"Thank you, we'll take those." Rio interrupts. The lady hands them both a mug with a mistletoe. Beth, still seemingly confused as the waitress walks away.

Beth stares towards Rio, saying nothing, but still with a confused look in her eyes. Before any words can be exchanged, the elevator door dings, opening to Annie and Ruby who seem to be more energized. Annie racing out of the elevator first to gallop towards Beth and Rio in the lobby, Ruby following behind.

"Hey sis... wait they gave you hot chocolate? Where did you get it? I need some right now!" Annie grabbing on the Ruby's wrist she runs towards the lady with the mugs. The waitress apparently says something that makes Annie and Ruby look back towards Beth and Rio.

Now running back to where they met, "We got some..." Annie says this suspiciously glancing down at their mugs, the mistletoes plastered on the front.

"Annie don't start," Ruby catching up. "It's not your business."

Annie glares at Ruby, trying to hold back anything she has to say to either of them. Beth looks towards Ruby to mouth a thank you. Ruby nods and smiles back winking.

"Well, what are we gonna do today? I was hoping ice skating..." Beth continues as if nothing happened.

"Yeah.. I'm down, Ruby?" Annie shares a look with Ruby, still concerned.

"Ice skating sounds fine, does everyone have anything they need, or do we need to go back to the rooms?" Ruby doing a once over, making sure they aren't missing anything.

"Nah we good." Rio's voice deep, certain.  


***

They all make their way towards the rink, Annie skipping and galloping ahead. Ruby keeping up, and Beth and Rio lingering slightly behind. 

"You know how to skate mama?" Rio with his hands in his pockets, still facing forwards.

"I guess... I know my way around a rink." Beth looking towards him, "You?"

"I can figure it out..." Rio says this with confidence, despite not actually knowing how.

"Okay..." Beth says this quietly and sweet.

***

Having all getting their skates laced up, they make their way onto the ice. Annie starts first, speeding off without any regard to how slippery it is. The ice had just been resurfaced and no one had been on it yet. Ruby next, managing just fine, keeping her balance. Rio standing behind Beth, keeping her close so she wouldn't fall. They both get on the ice at the same time, without falling. Beth feeing quite comfortable, remembering having gone ice skating when she was younger. Despite having to basically raise Annie, their favorite month had been December. Ice skating had been one of the only highlights of their childhood.

"Are you doing okay?" Beth looking at Rio, he hadn't looked uncomfortable, but it was clear he'd never skated before.

"Why ma, do I look bad?" Rio smiles down at her.

"No, of course not, but I-" Beth stops, "... you're doing good."

Rio responds with a small laugh, as Annie is already lapping them. Ruby following behind Annie, glancing towards Beth giving her an encouraging look. Beth smiling back begins to pick up speed holding Rio's hand to keep him trailing. He adjusts easily and follows closely. They continue skating around as Annie comes up from behind Beth and accidentally trips her up. Annie continues to skate away as Beth and Rio stumble down to the ice, still holding hands.

They fall in a way that doesn't hurt, but Beth is somehow sitting between his legs, almost in a sledding position. Instead of scrambling up quickly, they just sit on the cold ice laughing.

"I swear, she did that on purpose," Beth continuing to laugh. She gets up to her feet bringing Rio with her. Now standing face to face, Beth looking up at Rio, both smiling. His face changes, not in a bad way, but before Beth can think, he's leaning down placing a kiss on her lips. She pulls away, about to question, but instead she presses her lips back onto his. They stand there for a brief minute, still in each others arms, pulling their lips apart. Beth still locking her eyes with Rio's, they both turn to someone clearing their throat.

"Um hello..." Annie is staring at them her arms crossed. Beth has a blank stare on her face with Rio smirking, but... _how did she do that lap so fast? How long were they...?_

"Hi...?" Beth is at a loss for words, just as she's about to continue, Ruby comes up from behind Annie, grabbing her arm to pull her away. Annie can't fight it, the ice is too slippery for her to protest.

"She ain't letting up huh?" Rio still staring down at Beth, realizing they are still in each other's arms, no intentions of pulling away.

"I don't know why she's acting like that. I never judge her when she makes questionable decisions. Well... I do, but I don't stop her from making them." Beth now staring down at their skates.

"It's fine, she's gon' have to get over it. It's gonna be a long week." Rio says this quietly, Beth meeting his eyes. He begins dragging her along as they continue down the rink, speeding up as he sees Annie jamming towards them. Beth begins picking up speed, she is now the one dragging Rio along. They engage in all out chase, dodging people and children to keep away from Annie. On the other hand, Ruby is skating casually, glancing behind to see Beth and Rio coming towards her. She skates quickly to the edge to hold the rail, not wanting to get involved. Beth continuing quickly with Rio in her hand, both laughing loudly as they pass Ruby. Annie picking up steam comes full force around the corner, having to slow down to avoid falling, Ruby grabs her arm.

"Annie, leave them alone. B is having the most fun she's had since she got married." Ruby scolds Annie, "Don't be a cock blocker."

Annie finally catching her breath begins to protest, looking past Ruby to see Beth and Rio in the corner of the rink, laughing as they catch their breaths, holding hands.

"What? I'm not be- it's just... she couldn't have chosen anyone else. I know I've made my fair share of bad decisions, but he's a criminal!" Annie actually sounding concerned.

Ruby looks at Annie, "I know... he is, we kind of all are, but she knows right from wrong. Let her be, okay?"

"Fine." Annie shrugs, as she gets a funny look on her face, "Race ya!" Annie continues off with a head start, Ruby following behind not even trying.

Beth holding on to the rail sees Annie racing past them, not chasing them this time, but retreating from Ruby who is casually following. Annie gives Beth a look, this time it seems approving, not judging. Rio notices too, he leans towards Beth to pull her in closer.

"She good now?" He laughs as he's still adjusting from having just skated a marathon.

"I think so, she looked at us funny." Beth looks up towards Rio, just to be met with his lips. Once again, he's pulling her in for a kiss, this time more passionate. As if he finally feels comfortable, like he needed the approval of Annie. They pull away, continuing to maintain eye contact, smiling and breaking out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I swear they get better :p


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the lodge restaurant for dinner, it is highly decorated, especially the bar area.

"Oh my god! I am starving." Annie walks ahead of the rest clutching her stomach.

"Where do you think we're going?" Ruby picks up the pace to meet her side, "The restaurant is right there."

Annie looks up to see a sign pointing out the loft's restaurant, "Finally, I was dying!"

Ruby, again having to yank Annie's wrist, leads them into the doors meeting the hostess as soon as they step in.

"Hello and welcome, we have 4 here I see, would you like a table or booth?" The hostesses eyes scan the restaurant, "Oops, my bad, we only have booths available. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, we'll take whatever." Ruby continues clutching Annie's arm as they are led to the booth.

Beth trails slowly behind, as does Rio. They stand in the doorway for a moment.

"Sorry, I just need some quiet. Those two are a handful." Beth begins to explain.

"Ma, you good. Ain't gotta tell me nothin." Rio grabs her hand encouragingly, "Take your time." He walks away, leaving Beth with her thoughts.

Beth doesn't need much time as she's slowly following behind, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Finally making their way to the booth, Annie and Ruby had already found their spots. This left Beth and Rio sitting next to each other on the opposite end of the booth.

"So what are you guys getting?" Beth grabs the menu, scanning it quickly before her eyes land on the jalapeño poppers.

"I'm getting chicken fingers," Annie says confidently as she's crunching on the chips and salsa laid out on the table.

"I'm getting the burger, they don't have many choices." Ruby sets her menu down in a stack on the table.

"How about you?" Beth eyes Rio scanning the menu.

"Some fries... that's it." Rio places his menu on top of Ruby's in the same stack.

The waitress comes skipping over with her tablet in hand. After placing their orders, Beth gets up to head over to the bar, and Rio follows behind.

"He's following her around like a puppy dog." Ruby watching them walk away.

"Puppies chase kitties," Annie takes another chip into her mouth.

"I know you did not just say that!" Ruby laughs.   


***

Choosing these two stools that seem a little too close, they both sit down. The bartender coming over to take their order, he reaches into his pocket and begins dangling something over their heads. Rio looks up first, his reaction causes Beth to do the same. The mistletoe has a bell attached, this noise draws the attention of everyone near.

People in the restaurant begin, including Annie and Ruby, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss...!"

Before Beth has any time to react, Rio grabs hold of her neck and pulls her in, clearly giving the people in the restaurant a good show. As they part lips, people begin to cheer, Beth and Rio locking eyes.

The bartender places their drinks down, "These are on the house, thanks for the show."

Beth turns around, only to be met with the eyes of Ruby and Annie. They're still in the booth, but Ruby is giving Beth an encouraging smile, while Annie is making a mock kissing motion. Smiling back in response, she turns back towards Rio, he's still staring at her.

"You look good mama." Continuing to stare, he slowly looks her up and down. Beth having nothing to say in response, all she does is keep staring. Both sitting in silence despite the loudness of the restaurant. She's now biting her bottom lip, the slightest bit, but just enough for Rio to remove his eyes from hers to glance down.

***

Continuing up the elevator, Beth checks the time on her phone, _9:26pm_. She shoves her phone back into her pocket as the elevator dings.

"I am pooped!" Annie hops out of the elevator first, practically running towards her hotel room.

"Tell me about it," Ruby agrees following her out next.

Once they are far enough ahead, Rio allows Beth to exit first, "I saw your phone Elizabeth, it ain't that late." He once again looks her up and down.

Beth can't think of anything to say, but she manages to pull an, "...okay" from the back of her throat. Continuing slowly towards their hotel room, Ruby and Annie's lights were already out, their snoring could be heard from the lobby. Beth fumbles with her keys to find the right one for her room, finding it, she quickly turns it to open the door. Having done so, she closes it as fast as it had opened.

Rio grabs Beth by her waist, dropping her down on her back at the edge of the bed. Beth yelping as he begins ripping off her clothing as fast as possible. Her pants are already off, revealing a lacy red panty underneath. She reaches for his jacket, beginning to unzip it, he finishes the process for her. Rio continues removing his clothing except his jeans, he then goes to work on Beth's top. He unbuttons it easily, underneath is a matching red bra to the panties, her bust resisting against the lace. Rio reaches towards Beth's feet to help get her shoes off, this is relatively easy as she had been wearing red pumps. _Still in pumps? In the snow_? He doesn't question much as he's taking them off, both at once. Rio manually opens Beth's legs, still in her panties, he leans into her just to meet her chest and neck with wet kisses. Trailing farther down into her stomach and between her thighs. He nips at her inner thigh causing Beth to moan a little bit. Looking up at her and smiling, he begins removing her panties, he does this slowly, building the anticipation. Beth is staring into Rio's eyes, biting her lip. Once her panties are pulled all the way off, she spreads her legs farther to give Rio full access. He doesn't waste any time as he begins to rub her clit, he starts slowly, but begins working at it harder. Beth already moaning loud, begins writhing under his hand to give her more sensations. He then continues rubbing with one finger, but he works his way towards her entrance. Shoving one in, Beth let's out a little moan, shoving in another. He begins pumping his fingers in and out of her wet cunt. Beth grinding against his fingers, gripping the bedsheets, almost pulling them off.

"That's good ma, you almost there." He continues pumping his hand in and out of her while his other is teasing her clit.

"Rio... I-" Beth almost reaching her orgasm, moaning heavily as he's fingering her even faster. It only takes a little bit longer for Beth to reach her first climax, arching her back as she rides out the feeling. As Rio does, he removes his fingers, again bringing them towards her mouth. This time, Beth has little to no hesitation as she takes them and begins sucking, tasting herself on his hand. Rio starts to pull Beth in for another position, but before he has the chance, she's swapped places with him.

"I'll make the decisions this time, okay?" She says this in one breath as she proceeds to unbuckle his belt. Rio doesn't protest as he allows her to pull his cock out of his pants. She begins stroking it, picking up speed as he begins to let out short breaths. Before he can say anything, Beth takes it into her mouth and begins sucking his cock, almost taking it whole. She continues a fast pace, teasing but still allowing Rio to chase his orgasm, it takes only two more strokes for him to release his hot cum into her mouth. Beth stares up towards him, she's never taken a load into her mouth before. Rio stares down smiling, clearly satisfied, he's expecting her to spit it out. Just as he's about to speak, he watches her swallow.

"Damn ma, didn't know you were so freaky." He watches as she crawls up towards him, straddling his hips, he's not in, but she's grinding against him.

"I'm full of surprises..." She's leaning forwards, against him, allowing her breasts to hang towards his face. Before she can do anything, Rio's flipping her over onto her back again.

"My turn..." Rio grabs his cock and places it at her entrance, sliding in with relative ease. He begins thrusting in and out of her, Beth struggling to hold back any moans that may penetrate the walls. Biting her lip, she's taking every inch, feeling fuller with each thrust.

"Come on," Beth breathlessly begging, "I can take it!" With that brief statement, Rio begins fucking harder into her, "Oh... fuck!" Beth taking it as she said she would.

Rio starts teasing at her clit, rubbing it quickly to match the pace of his motions. Chasing his own orgasm as well as hers, he continues the same speed, this time giving it more strength. Beth begins to reach her orgasm as does Rio. He pulls out and decides to cum on her chest, Beth accepting it as she is riding the high of hers. She is arching her back as a sensation comes over her body, barely conscious, she comes down from her orgasm. Rio collapsing down next to her.

Out of breath, "Damn ma, you really made a mess huh?" Rio staring down at the bed sheets just below them.

"Huh, what? I di-" Beth clearly confused.

“It's all good mama." Rio smiles towards her, "That how you know I was doin’ it right."

"Yeah? Okay... I need to take a shower." Beth stumbles to her feet, looking at the mess. Grabbing her forehead, she makes her way to the shower.


	7. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have 2 more days at the ski lodge, hoping to squeeze in as much activity as they can.

Walking out of the bathroom, Rio's waiting near the door to go take his shower. Beth had dressed right after hers, now looking over the sheets, they were clearly unable to be used. Luckily the blanket had been thrown off before anything happened, but they needed to request new sheets. She begins stripping the bed any coverings, and takes them out into the big laundry chutes. These were filled with discarded clothing, bedding, anything else that needed to be washed. Now heading towards the lobby from the elevator, it dings and opens to a receptionist greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hey hon, what's goin' on?" Her southern accent making her a little hard to understand.

"Um, this is kind of embarrassing, but our sheets got a little messed up. I was wondering if you had extras?" Beth fiddling with her thumbs as she asked.

The lady over the counter reaches down and pulls out a new set, "It's not that embarrassing babe, we've heard way worse." She turns to glance at the other receptionist taking a call who casually nods in agreement.

"Thank you so much!" Beth leaves with a warm smile. Taking the sheets back up the elevator, she chooses her floor and continues upwards.

Opening the door, she walks in to see Rio sleeping peacefully on the floor. Wow... he's really letting his guard down. She fits the sheets to the bed and contemplates waking him up. Having to decide, she walks over to where he is laying and nudges him.

"Hey... I got new sheets." She shoves his shoulder hoping it'll wake him, "Get up... come on."

He rolls over, staring directly into Beth's eyes, "Hey mama."

"I got new sheets for the bed." Beth now whispering, careful to keep him tired so he's able to continue sleep.

"Nah, we can use em tomorrow. Come here." He reaches to grab Beth's hips and bring them to straddle his own. Pulling her down into a sweet kiss before she sinks down on the side to lay next to him.

***

Waiting for Ruby and Annie, per usual, Beth and Rio are standing in the lobby near the elevator. The snow coming down outside, they move towards the entrance of the lodge to glance out of the glass doors. A big gust of wind sweeping through, the doors blow open, covering both of them and the floors in snow.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cold!" Beth scrambles to get away from doors. As she's running away, she feels something cold hit her back... Rio had made a snowball with the snow that blew in.

"Come on mama, show me what you got." As Rio starts he has to duck just as quickly. Beth sending a snowball barreling towards his head, "Nah ma, you gon' get it now."

They continue throwing the snowballs towards each other indoors, not causing much of a scene as everyone had been running around, children and adults alike. Beth runs towards Rio with a big ball of snow in her hands, ambushing him sending them both tumbling towards the ground. Breaking out into laughter, Beth's head is resting on Rio's stomach, glancing upwards to see Annie and Ruby looking down on them.

"Having fun there?" Ruby laughs as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I think it's a doggy pile!" Annie jumps towards Beth and Rio just to be met with a face full of snow, "Are you serious!" Annie recovers trying to laugh it off. Beth and Rio get to their feet.

"So what's going on here?" Ruby still looking at them both with a funny expression.

"Snowball fight?" Beth drops the big ball that she had planned for Rio, "I don't know, a big gust of wind brought all this snow in, so we utilized it." Looking over to see Rio nodding in agreement.

"Without me... shady." Annie shakes her head in disapproval.

"Anyways, me and Annie are going to head down to the sleds, we were wondering if y'all wanted to come with?" Ruby waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to try the spa, but I know that you guys never wanna go since we... you know?" Beth makes motions insinuate what they did.

"Yeah we get it sis, we'll go sledding, and you can head to the sauna... or spa. We just need to be back by 5:00 for dinner." Annie pretending to check her wrist for the time.

"Got it, have fun y'all." Rio waves them out the door. Turning to look at Beth, "You don't like sledding?"

"God no, my sled flipped on me when I was little. I got traumatized." Beth laughs out, "I'm never going sledding again, but if you wa-"

"Nah I'm good Elizabeth. If I wanted to sled, I'd make you sled with me." Rio assures, "Annie said they got a sauna?"

Beth nods holding Rio's hand as they begin their walk to the spa building. It's not that far, only a few doors down from the lodge entrance. The buildings and places were down a strip, so everything was easily accessible.

"They didn't hear us?" Rio continues facing forward as they walk.

"What?" Confused she turns to stare at him.

Still looking forwards, not breaking his strong physique, "Us, ma. What else you think?" He lets out a small laugh.

"Oh! Oh my god, stop!" Beth laughs out, "They definitely did... probably just decided to stay quiet. I'm sure Ruby had to bribe Annie not to say anything."

"Good," Rio says with a small smirk.

***

”Annie quit nagging me, I wasn't there! How am I supposed to know anything?" Ruby shakes Annie off of her arm. 

"So you're telling me you heard noises, but nothing else...? You've gotta be kidding me!" Annie running to keep up with speed walking, "Was he hurting her? Is that what you heard?"

"Yeah, he was hurting her and I didn't go to intervene... Annie are you dumb?" Ruby still scolding, "Look I'm not gonna tell you exactly what I heard, but I heard stuff and I'd rather you not know. Okay?"

"Ruby...." Annie still pleading.

"I can't wait to push your ass down that hill." Ruby laughing as they continue their walk towards the sledding hill.

Continuing their walk, they see people treading around gathering groups of people, "There's going to be a snowstorm, everyone needs to be back in the lodge in 10 minutes!" A voice over a megaphone shouting for those in the area.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby grabs Annie's arm, dragging her back towards the lodge.

***

"Hello, welcome to Boyne Falls spa, take a robe and head into a room, public rooms are $20.00 and private are $40.00. If you have an all acc-" They lady stops speaking as the connects her headset to the intercom. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform you on such late notice, we are planning to be snowed in. A storm is beginning to form, as we are unaware of the current status, we would like everyone to remain where they are."

"Well that was unexpected. Please everyone remain calm! We have been prepared for this so please do not freak out!" The lady clicks the intercom and turns to look at Beth and Rio, "Do y'all still want that sauna."

"Actually we'll hold off for the moment, but we'll definitely get one later." Beth walks away from the counter phone in hand waiting for a call from Annie. Just as she's about to put in her pocket it starts ringing. _Typical._

Surprisingly it's not Annie but Ruby, "Hey B, we made our way back to the lodge, are y'all safe."

"Yeah we're at the spa, we were about to get a sauna, but an intercom went off." Beth now sitting on a waiting bench, Rio sitting on his phone casually, paying no mind to the potential storm,"Oh how's Annie? She freaks out sometimes."

"She's freaking out alright, not for what you'd think though." Ruby stares at Annie who's spinning circles around the lobby, "Wanna know why?"

"Do I really?" Beth laughs out, "I'm kidding, go ahead."

"I heard y'all last night and Annie won't stop begging me to spill." Ruby awaits a response, only to not get anything, "Earth to B, you good?"

Beth blocking the speaker of her phone turns to Rio, "They know."

"Yeah, had a feeling." He tried to cover his smile by wiping his hand over his mouth.

Now raising the phone back to her ear, "Um... I think I need to save battery on my phone. It's almost dead and we'll probably need to call later. So bye!" Beth clicks the phone off before she can get a response from Ruby.

"C'mon mama, it's not that bad." He grabs her waist pulling her close, "What'd they expect to happen. It ain't new."

"Yeah I guess, it's just a little funny, they've never seen me like this. I don't know. I need to get my mind off of things." She pulls at a thread on her jeans to avoid staring at Rio, "Shit!"

"Hmm?" Rio actually seeming concerned.

"Should I call my kids? I haven't spoken to them in days." Beth clutching her phone deciding what to do.

"Nah, don't. Call em later." He shrugs it off, "Wanna get a sauna?" Rio grabs her arm leading her towards the counter, not actually looking for an answer, "One private room please."


	8. We’ve No Place to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio rent a private sauna, taking advantage of the fact that they’re still snowed in.

"Here's a key for y'all, grab robes from that shelf and have a good time. Take all the time you would like." She smiles warmly handing them a key to a private room.

"Thank you, we definitely will." Rio grabs the key leading Beth by her waist to the robe rack. Then, both entering their separate bathrooms, they undress and slip on their robes. Then exiting almost simultaneously, they find an unoccupied private room, this being relatively easy as there were lots of open rooms. _Maybe people are too scared to relax?_

Stepping into the room, "Damn it's cold in here. Ain't it a sauna?" Rio looks around for a knob or switch to start the heat.

"Maybe we have to ask for them to turn it on." Beth suggests leaving Rio with a look on his face.

Sliding past her, "I'll go see." Him now leaving Beth sitting alone on the sauna bench.

Rio walks out of the room, making sure to latch the door, he walks up to a man sitting at a desk full of controls, "Aye man, wanna start heating the rooms up, people are gon' start to get mad." Keeping his face stern.

"Uh, boss said we gotta shutdown, we're not supposed to be running the rooms. It's protocol." The guy still sitting, seeming slightly intimidated.

“Alright..." Rio surprising backs down and heads back into the sauna, "He can't turn it on, it's protocol or some shit like that."

"Excuse me, nope, I'm not having shit like this ruin my day." Beth stands draping her robe over one shoulder adjusting her bust, making it more prominent. Rio staring as she walks out.

"Hey, what's going on, I was just about to go into the sauna but there's no heat?" Her voice is light and pitchy as she leans forward, giving the man a view.

"Uh... I- I'm not supposed to, i-it's protocol." He tries to keep his eyes on her face.

"Huh, is it now? That's unfortunate... I was ready to get all hot and steamy." Her robe falling off of the other shoulder, "I love saunas, they're so relaxing... do you like them?" Beth tries to sound as sexy as possible. Before she can do anything else he's flicking a bunch of switches to make the rooms heat up.

"Oh, thanks!" She struts away allowing the robe to fall just above the small of her back. Walking back into the room, she closes the door behind her, "I did it." Beth says this confidently, nothing else following.

"Mind telling me how." Rio glances behind her to see the robe falling off her back.

"Nah... I'm good." She says this with Rio’s usual dismissive tone, meeting his eyes with a smirk.

"That's not how this works mama, you gon' have to tell me." Rio maintaining eye contact letting a small smile creep out from the sides of his mouth.

"He just liked what he saw, I didn't really do anything." Beth shrugs it off as she walks towards the bench of the sauna, removing her robe, she drops down to take a seat. Rio turns, beginning to walk slowly towards her. He drops his robe, throwing it on top of hers.

Not taking a seat he continues towards Beth, grabbing her hair, pulling her off of the bench towards his cock. Beth swallows, she looks from his length to his eyes, he’d gotten hard quickly. Taking it in her hands she begins to stroke it from shaft to head, continuing in a fast motion before meeting the tip to her mouth. Rio let's out a short breath, staring down at her, biting his lip. Beth takes almost his entire cock into her mouth, sucking back and forth quickly, Rio meeting her in the middle by thrusting forwards the slightest bit. Before Rio can cum, hand still in her hair, he pulls her back. Her mouth releasing, Rio leads her to stand up, pushing her towards the bench.

"I ain't never ate you out before huh?" He drops her down onto the corner of the bench, releasing his hand from her hair but now moving it towards her chin, "You gotta ask though..." he continues holding her chin in place.

Beth doesn't say anything to begin, but the heat of the sauna is only adding to her arousal, "...please?" She waits for a response but realizes it wasn't enough, "I mean... please eat me out Rio?" She bites her lip as Rio releases his hand from her chin, making his way towards the seat of the bench. Gripping her thighs, he pulls her legs apart, kissing her inner thigh. Before Beth can adjust, he's already feeling around her clit with his tongue. Flicking it gently, but just enough for her to let out a few little whimper-like moans. Quickly Rio changes the pace, he's furiously sucking her clit, trailing his tongue down to meet her entrance. Before she knows it, Beth is reaching her first orgasm, arching her back against the sauna bench riding out the sensations.

"Oh fuck!" Beth yells out.

"Damn mami. You're real sensitive huh?" His hand replacing his mouth for a brief second as he's opening her folds getting ready to slide his cock in.

Before he does, Beth stops him, "Wait, can I ride you this time?" Sitting herself up, she awaits an answer."What's the magic word ma?" Rio teasing as he's already dropping down on the bench to give her access to his length. 

"Um... I don't know," Beth teases back, "Can I please ride your... cock?" As the words finish, he scoops her up by her waist aggressively. Now straddling his hips, Beth let's a big smile erupt from her lips, "My turn?" Still sitting on his lap. Rio nods, not saying anything.

She leans her hips upwards allowing Rio to slide his cock into her wet entrance. Beth sitting all the way down to adjust begins bouncing up and down, going harder and faster with each entry. She readjusts, placing her hands behind near Rio's legs. He takes this as an invitation to start rubbing her clit, Beth nodding as he does so. She continues a steady speed before stopping while his tip is barely in, glancing at Rio, she gives him a look. Knowing what she wants, he begins thrusting in and out of her as she rubs her clit. This time, Rio reaches his climax first, releasing into her. Beth noticing, she begins rubbing herself harder as she continues the thrusting that he had just been doing. Beth bouncing hard on his dick continues until she meets her screaming orgasm, again squirting everywhere.

Beth rolls off of the bench, instantly tired, "Oh, fuck I-" Now on the ground on her hands and knees, she tries to make it up to her feet. Rio brings himself up to offer her a hand.

"You gon' be real sore mama," still helping her up, he laughs. Once she's standing he walks over to retrieve her robe, "Aye, we get out there, either they all gonna know, or you gon' hide it like a boss bitch."

Beth looks up, making eye contact with Rio, "How the hell am I going to cover up the fact that I got completely wrecked in here?" She laughs, "It's going to be so obvious." Beth palming her face, still smiling.

"Come on ma, we gotta go. They come to check on the rooms after an hour." Rio pulling on his robe.

"That was an hour?" Beth scratching her head, "How? That was the shortest hour ever!"

"Was it now? I can go longer, it's you who always be givin' up." Rio laughs grabbing her hand leading her towards the door.  


***

"Why isn't she answering? She's always on alert when stuff like this happens." Annie giving her phone a death stare waiting for a message from Beth.

"I don't know, maybe chill out a bit. She's responsible." Ruby grabs hold of Annie's phone, shoving it into her purse.

"Ruby! I'm just worried for once okay!" Annie pacing around the lobby. "She must know right? She'd be calling us... how do they even call a false alarm on a snow storm."

"I don't know Annie, just sit down!" Ruby shoves Annie towards the bench by the wall.  


***

Rio still holding Beth's hand leads her out towards the front of the spa. She glances over at the man who had been controlling the saunas, he gives her a funny look. What's going on? As they make their way to the receptionist desk to return the key, the remaining people in the lobby erupt into applause. Beth and Rio turn to look at each other. _Oh hell no!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me from my insta.. hi! You’re honor I’m a freak 🤪✌️ Lmao, I just like writing stuff... so please don’t question me bahaha!


	9. Snow is Glistening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this trip become any more unpredictable? Everyone tries to savor their last days of this wild vacation.  
> (There's so many time cuts in this chapter, but it was necessary)

Rio hands the key back to the receptionist, Beth still staring towards the people in the lobby.

"Oh my god!" Beth clutches her chest, "It's a hockey game!" Looking up at the television before grabbing Rio's wrist leading him out of the spa as quickly as possible.

"What you thought it was?" Rio still being led out instantly realizing, "Oh, you thought? Nah, the insulation in those rooms are almost soundproof."

Beth let's go of his wrist, continuing out the door making her way back to the lodge entrance, Rio casually following.

***

"Okay, either this bitch is getting a bomb ass massage, or she's just ignoring us." Ruby stares at her phone waiting for responses to her numerous texts.

"OR... they're dead, or th-" Annie stops talking, watching the door as Beth comes storming in, Rio still behind her.

"Yeah, I think they're dead Annie..." Ruby gives her a look before focusing her attention towards Beth, "What the hell B! We've called you like 50 times, not combined."

"Sorry we... there was a... hockey game on TV in the spa. We actually got really invested." Beth lies quickly on the spot.

Annie pushes forwards towards Beth, "Yeah? Who was playing? I'm just curious."

"Uh... the Rangers and Penguins? I-" Beth stutters.

"Yeah, it actually was ma. Chill out. I know you were all worked up in there. She was real nervous for y'all." Rio trying to back her up.

"...nervous, but you couldn't check your phone." Annie still waiting for the answer she's expecting.

"It died Annie, can you stop being so insinuating for one damn minute." Beth shoves past Annie to head over to the lady with hot chocolate.

As soon as she knows Beth won't hear, Ruby begins, "Was it good?"

Rio nods walking towards Beth, as a gesture of support. Annie and Ruby pointing fingers towards each other, mouthing words and laughing.

"I literally told you!" Annie shoves Ruby in her arm, "You owe me this time!"

"Knock it off Annie, you're gonna make it obvious." Ruby lowering her voice still giddy, "Sauna sex is like a whole new level!"

Beth walks back over with a mug of hot chocolate, as does Rio. Him seemingly decent, giving a small smile, Beth not so much. Sipping from her hot chocolate avoiding eye contact with everyone, staring down at her boots.

Ruby breaking the silence by clearing her throat, "Um... it's already 3:37 pm we were going to have dinner at 5:00 pm."

"Let's just go now, we can always have late night snacks if we get hungry." Annie making the final decision leading everyone towards a different restaurant than the nights before.

***

Beth rolls over forgetting that Rio is right next to her, accidentally bumping into him, she twists her body back into its original position to make it seem as if nothing happened.

"Ma it's still late, why you moving?" Rio whispers into the back of her neck, "You better get some sleep, we gotta long ass drive in the morning."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just... thinking too much. Confused maybe?" Beth also keeping her voice down, not elaborating.

"Bout what?" Rio pulls her shoulder so she can turn and face him.

"Us? I guess... I- I guess I'm not used to this." Beth stammers a bit, trying to find the right words to say.

"We're good Elizabeth, don't overthink it." Rio scoops a piece of hair from Beth's face to behind her ear.

"What are we?" She continues as if she didn't hear what he just said.

"Whatever you want us to be." Rio finishes, he closes his eyes and places his arm over Beth's chest. This action ending the conversation. Both fading off into sleep to be ready for the long drive in the morning.

***

A knock at the door shakes Rio from his light sleep. He pulls himself out of bed carefully, not waking Beth.

Opening the door, "Hello! We have to leave in like... 10 minutes or they're going to start charging my card." Annie invites herself in grabbing clothes off of the ground and shoving them into the nearest suitcase.

"Uh, okay. We got 10 minutes?" Rio stares as she's still trying to clean.

"Didn't I just say that?" Annie looks up at Rio, giving him an aggressive stare.

"Chill then... we got 10 minutes." Rio says as he hears the mattress creak.

"10 minutes for what?" Beth pulls herself out of the duvet to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Probably 8 now! Get up we gotta go!" Annie stands to grab Beth from where she's sitting, "They're going to start overcharging my card, I don't need more bills.

Rio starts packing his own stuff as Beth begins, "Where's Ruby?" Still sitting at the edge of the bed, no intentions of helping.

"In the car! Where we should all be right now!" Annie shoving the last pieces of clothing in the suitcase, "Now come on, let's go!"

***

"See, we had 2 minutes to spare Annie. Since when are you so time oriented?" Beth stands between the two cars before opening the passenger door.

"Since now! Ruby's gonna lead this time, you guys follow." Annie hops into the passenger seat swiftly. Ruby begins pulling out of the parking space and Rio follows.

"How you feeling ma?" Rio turns the wheel meeting the exit of the parking lot to the main road.

"Tired..." Beth yawns as she sets back her seat to make it reclined.

"If you sleep now Elizabeth... you better stay asleep for 2 hours. Cause we gotta trade later." Rio keeping his eyes on the road.

Beth is already falling asleep before he can say anything else. Rio glances over to her and let's out a little smile, then continuing his focus on driving.

***

"Ma get up, it's been three hours. We're at the gas station, you need anything?" Rio pops his head into the passenger side door, shaking Beth lightly. She shivers from her sleep, opening her eyes to stare directly into his.

"Hi..." Beth smiles warmly up towards Rio.

"Hey mama." He reaches in the car to grab her arm to pull her out, their faces close. Beth notices and closes the gap in between them. The kiss is brief, but it's also sweet and meaningful. Pulling apart she gives him another warm smile before being led out by Rio towards the drivers side. Before getting in, he smacks Beth's ass making her let out a short scream which leads into laughter.

"You need to stop doing that," Beth falls into the driver's seat and gets comfortable.

Walking back towards the passenger seat and buckling up, "Nah, I'm good." He laughs before shifting his body to get ready for the next hour of the drive. Beth turns on the radio and relaxes as she pulls out of the gas station parking lot, Rio still sleeping next to her, she glances in her mirror to see Annie following behind as Ruby slept. Continuing the drive, she makes her way onto the freeway that takes them all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter with a burning passion...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio head make their way home, Beth is greeted by an unexpected visitor.

Beth grabs her keys and begins twisting at the lock only to realize that it had been left open. Letting herself and Rio in, she's greeted by her kids running towards her screaming in joy.

"Hey kids, what's going on, where's your dad?" Beth hugging each of them, glancing around the room in confusion.

"Here..." Dean walks out of the kitchen with a piece of pizza, "Thought you weren't gonna come back... kids go upstairs."

"Um, I wasn't expecting you to be here. I still have a day to myself, you weren't supposed to bring them until tomorrow." Beth still standing near the entrance of the door as it finally clicks, letting the draft stop.

"Clearly it wouldn't be a day to yourself," He makes a quick glance towards Rio, "I came home to the mess you two made."

She cringes at the words, "Stop, you need to leave." Beth directs him towards the door shoving him outside.

"Wait! We need to talk about my- our business." Dean says this frantically, doing anything in order to not be shut out.

Rio let's out a laugh as Beth begins, "No we don't. It's not your business. It never has been! It's our business." She points her finger towards herself and Rio before slamming the door in his face, "What an asshole."

"Our business huh?" Rio looks her up and down.

"He thought I bought it for him. I didn't. I bought it for us obviously." Beth says this as she recalls the day she told Rio about the hot tub plan. _They're called spas._ She lets out a small laugh before her kids come running back.

"Did daddy leave?" Jane brings herself towards Beth's arms to be lifted into the air.

"Oh yeah. He just left, sorry he didn't say bye-bye. You can call him later okay. Now let's go make some cookies." She drops Jane back to her feet and leads her children towards the kitchen, Rio smiling as he follows behind. 

In the kitchen, Beth begins pulling baking sheets out of her cabinets as well as flour and other necessities for cookies.

"Christmas is in 4 days! 4 more sleeps until Santa get's here." Beth says this with amusement as her kids erupt into cheers.

"Hey ma what you doing for Christmas?" Rio breaks out as the cheering dies down. The kids turn to look at him.

"Just staying here, last Christmas we all went to Ruby's house, now it's my turn to host. Why don't you swing by with Marcus." As Beth says this, Jane bursts into a bright smile.

"I know Marcus!" She hops off of her stool and reaches for Rio's arm, "Please say yes!"

Rio laughs as he pulls away and makes his way over to the other side of the counter that Beth is standing by, "I think I will." He looks her up and down once again.

"Uh mom, why is he here?” Kenny asks this clearly unsure.

"Talkin’ bout business." He smiles, as he looks towards Beth.

She looks back at him and makes a half smile before laughing, Rio joins in on the laughter.

"Alright ma, I gotta get going. Marcus is coming home tonight." He grabs her waist to pull her in before walking out the back door.

"Okay, the big question... chocolate chip or sugar cookies?" Beth holds up a spoon and begins twisting it like a fairy wand before her kids begin shouting out their preferences.

***

"These cookies are amazing!" Annie reaches towards the plate on the coffee table to grab two more. Beth smiling slightly, pleased with her work.

"Chill, we gotta discuss some stuff. Remember?" Ruby grabs the plate and pushes it farther away from Annie.

"Oh yeah! My bad, we really need to crack the whip now." Annie grabs a throw pillow and squeezes it between her arms.

Beth stares back at them blankly and begins, "Okay, just rip off the bandaid, what do you guys need to ask?" She sits up straighter, preparing herself for interrogations.

"Well obviously... gangfriend." Annie's voice comes to a whisper, "You guys were all, lovey lovey, or smitten?" Ruby nods in agreement, pointing her finger towards the ceiling.

"It's obvious, so you might as well tell us." Ruby sits back waiting for a response.

A flush of red going over Beth's face and neck, they sit in silence until she starts, "Well... if it's so obvious, can't you just leave it to your imaginations."

"I thought you guys were just messing around, but Ruby had to break it to me that you were boning. Like... boning, boning." Annie emphasizes each word.

"Okay Annie, my kids are upstairs." Beth puts a finger to her lips to signify a shush.

"Hey B, I'm not the one judging. I really had to bribe this bitch with tequila to make sure she didn't make you feel bad." Ruby nudges her finger at Annie's arm.

Annie rubs away the probe before reaching for the plate of cookies. They continue small talk, Beth beginning to get drunk, spills more than she should.

***

"Jesus Beth, we didn't need that many details." Annie clutches the pillow tighter.

"Really, are you kidding me?" Beth feeling slighted, having just spilled her guts to them, "That's messed up,"

Grabbing their things, Annie and Ruby begin walking towards the door, "Well thanks for having us, we'll see you soon." Ruby twists the door handle, exiting as Beth waves them off.

"Oh my god." Rubbing her forehead, she stands and makes her way up to stairs to check on the kids. Walking into the rooms, each kid is sleeping peacefully, unbeknownst to anything that had happened downstairs.  
  
Making her way back down, she's met with a voice, "Hey Bethie!"

Taking the last step, she glances towards the front door, "Dean... what are doing here?"

Inching closer, "I was just thinking about you." Dean stumbles forward, regaining his composure, he speeds towards Beth.

"Back off, you're drunk!" Walking backwards towards the kitchen counter, "You need to leave, the kids are upstairs."

Rushing towards her, placing his hands on each side of the counter. Cornering her in, "They won't hear anything Bethie."

"I said to back the hell off!" Beth's right hand striking his face, making him fall back slightly.

"Did you just punch me?" Picking himself up, he continues again, his hand raised in a fist, "Oh I'm gon-"

Beth flinches down, preparing for impact, before hearing a click, "Nah, you ain't gon' do nothing." Rio's standing in the frame of the back door, a gun in his hand, "When someone says stop... it usually means that they want you to stop."

Dean stands, glancing towards the gun, throwing his hands up, "Bethie, are you gonna stop him? He can't just shoot me."

Beth shuffles to her feet quickly and runs towards Rio, standing behind him, "I'm not preventing anything from happening." Still shaking, she crosses her arms and stares at the ground.

"Now, if you don't want me to blow your face off, I recommend you leave right now." Rio straightens his back, making the gun click once more.

Keeping his hands up, looking to Beth, Dean runs to the front door. Twisting the handle swiftly before helping himself out of the house.

Lowering the gun, Rio turns to Beth, "You okay ma? He hurt you?"

"He didn't, but he's never done anything like that. It was just, so..." Beth pauses, tears staring to form in the corners of her eyes. 

"It's fine mama, you ain't gotta tell me nothing." Rio places the gun down and reaches forwards to wipe the tears off of her rosy cheeks, "Just gotta remember to lock them doors alright?"

"Thanks... how'd you know?" Beth glances upwards to meet Rio's eyes, her face still in his hands.

"I just knew..." Leaning down, he places a soft kiss to her lips. Beth accepting, she returns the contact, with passion.

Standing on her toes, she grabs around Rio's neck, drawing him in closer. The height difference is enough for him to realize, reaching behind her thighs and carrying her towards the kitchen counter, lips still locked. Holding her chin with one hand, Rio moves the other to the back of her head, fisting her hair. Pulling slightly, Beth releases the kiss, her neck now exposed. Rio leaning in closer, placing kisses all the way down her neck, towards her collarbone. Finding his way back towards her lips, he reaches for the back of her hips, pulling her off the counter.

Breaking of the kiss, "I'll see you soon yeah?" Rio holding Beth in a close embrace.

Opening her eyes to stare into his, she nods and bites her bottom lip. Letting go of his arms, she allows him to leave, exiting from the back door.


	11. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident last night, Beth and the girls head out to go Christmas shopping. Beth begins to contemplate decorations.

Making their way into the store, Annie is already running off towards the candy display.

"She's a damn child." Ruby laughs as she's glancing off towards a toy truck that Harry had wanted.

"Pretty much." Beth pushes the cart and throws a few things in from the front displays, "I can't believe Christmas is in 3 days. The kids are freaking out, Jane really wants to see Santa."

"I hear you B, the kids won't stop begging me to stay up on Christmas. I just had to tell them that Santa won't come if they don't sleep." Just as Ruby is about to continue, she's cut off.

"Hey, would Ben like these?" Annie is holding up a pair of pajama pants with cartoon depictions of the Grinch.

Beth looks towards Ruby and laughs, "Are you serious?" Glancing at the pants once more she pauses, "...wait a minute. I have an idea."

"Oh God! Beth whenever you say stuff like this I get genuinely scared." Ruby shakes her head and stares towards the floor.

"No- I... it's nothing bad. It's about our little Christmas get together." Beth pauses to make sure they're both listening, "Let's wear Christmas pajamas! We can go grab pants for everyone."

"Oh my yes! I love that, I'm gonna go grab a bunch of them!" Annie sprints off towards the clothing section, ready to retrieve handfuls of pajama pants.

Beth and Ruby look to each other and share a laugh before following Annie towards the aisle.

***

"Okay, so I have all of my gifts ready to wrap. I have to do that tomorrow morning because the kids come back tomorrow afternoon." Beth rummages through her Christmas decorations, trying to find the box containing wrapping paper.

“Hey sis, are you gonna decorate... it looks so boring in here." Annie roams around the room, looking for a speck of decorations, coming up with nothing.

“Shit! I totally forgot about decorations!" Beth retrieves the box of wrapping paper from her closet, returning to the living room.

"B I gotta head out. Apparently Stan's parents are coming over for a last minute dinner." Ruby rolls her eyes as she grabs her jacket, opening the front door, waving once more before exiting.

Beth and Annie wave her off, "I made cookie dough... want me to bake a batch?" Beth motions towards the kitchen.

"Um... duh!" Annie skips over and takes a seat on a stool under the counter, "So, is Deansie coming here for Christmas... or?"

"Oh hell no. That asshole is never welcome back here again. Only to pick up the kids." Beth kneads the cookie dough in her hands, punching it at the thought of Dean.

Annie just watches her, strangling the dough, flinching as she increasingly shows anger, "Okay. What's going on?"

Beth lifts her hands from the dough and sweeps the hair out her face with her forearm, "It's just..." She pauses, letting out a long breath, "Dean came here last night, he was really drunk. I don't know if he was trying to hurt me, or rape me. I don't know."

Annie's eyes widen, "Did he?" Staring frantically into Beth's eyes.

"No, but I punched him... and he was going to hit me back." She pauses again, gaining the confidence to say it, "Rio actually showed up."

Annie's eyes seem to get even wider, "Gangfriend saved you from Deansie?" Now standing and maniacally gesturing.

"Yeah." Beth whispers, smiling slightly to herself. Unaware of her thoughts. Was it even scary? Did I enjoy having him come to save me? Beth feels like she's going crazy, placing her hands back into the dough, she begins rolling small pieces into balls.

Annie regains her composure and sits back down, "You have to tell Ruby." Fiddling her phone in her hand getting ready to call.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, she's with family and I don't want to stress her out." Beth finishes putting the dough balls on the cookie tray.

***

Sitting on her living room floor wrapping presents the doorbell rings. Shit. Beth frantically sweeps the wrapped presents under a blanket that she had covered herself with. Walking towards the door, she knows exactly who it is.

"Hey kids! Come on in!" Beth waves her hands directing them inside. Trying to shut the door quickly, it gets held open.

"Beth come on, I just want to talk." Dean is holding the door open with his hand.

"No Dean, you lost the right to talk to me. Now fucking leave before you make a scene. It's too early for this. I don't need extra stress." Beth tries to keep the door as closed as she can, pushing her back against it.

Conceding, Dean allows the door to shut. Walking off towards his car. Locking it quickly, she turns to see the kids sitting at the kitchen table, reaching for the cookies she set out. Smiling brightly, she walks towards the kitchen to grab juice boxes from the fridge. Making her way towards the dining room, she stops for a moment to look around the area, continuing on, she gives each kid a juice.

"Guess what kids..." Beth pauses, allowing the kids to respond, "We're going to decorate for Christmas. It know it's a little late, but Santa won't come unless there's fun decorations!"

Her kids scan the room and nod in agreeance. Jane looks into the living room, "We need to get a tree."

"Yes we do! I'm going to pick one up in a little bit, and aunty Annie is going to watch you." Beth motions her hands, waiting for cheers.

The kids follow suit and erupt into laughs and cheers while eating their cookies.

"Now, I'll be right back okay?" Beth walks towards the living room to grab the wrapped presents, discreetly carrying them upstairs to her bedroom.

Shoving them into her closet, she glances upwards, the little black dress she had worn to the bar hanging above her. Smiling down, Beth pulls herself onto her feet, swiping her hand over the soft material. Next to the dress, her Christmas pajama pants draping off of the store's hanger. Laughing, she realizes, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Beth searches for Rio's name in her texts quickly and tells him about the pajama pant idea. Of course, he doesn't respond, but she knows he got it.

Before leaving her room, she hears the front door click. Running downstairs, Beth glances around the corner, relieved to be met with a concerned looking Annie.

"Chill sis, did you see a ghost?" Annie walks towards the kitchen and places her bag on the counter.

"I thought you were Dean." Beth palms her forehead, walking towards the counter next to Annie.

"Oh. I get it, you thought he was sneaking in." Nodding her head, she shoves her keys into her purse before grabbing a cookie from a plate in the center of the counter.

"Yeah I locked the door, I forgot you had a key." Beth laughs as she grabs a cookie for herself.

Both walking towards the dining room, they look towards the empty table to see all of the cookies missing. Turning towards each other and laughing, Beth retrieves the plate and loads it into the dish washer.

Making her way to the living room, Beth begins, "So, I assume the kids ran upstairs while we were in the kitchen. Make sure you don't fall asleep, I'm going out to get a Christmas tree. I'll be back soon." Beth, grabs her jacket off the back of the couch, reaching for her purse.

"Um, sis I'm like totally responsible." Annie crosses her arms, making a smug facial expression.

"You are the opposite, now I'll see you later, love ya!" Opening the door about to leave, "Lock it behind me please. Also, if Dean shows up, don't let him in."

Annie nods, "Love ya," Waving her hand before the door latches, then locking it swiftly.


	12. Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth heads out to pick up a Christmas tree from the store.

Driving carefully in the light snowfall, Beth continues down the road to the Home Depot. Sitting in silence, staring straight ahead. Pulling towards the parking lot, she finds the nearest parking space near the tree selection. Exiting her car, she makes her way into the gated area containing trees, approaching a man with an orange shirt.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me," Beth taps his shoulder, causing the man to turn quickly, almost dropping his clipboard.

“Oh yeah I- of course." He stumbles on his words as he places a hand out towards Beth's to shake.

Receiving it and shaking back, she continues, "So, I kind of want a big one. I have a good amount of space in my living room." Continuing a light stroll, looking at each tree.

The man nods and waves his hands towards every one as they pass, continuing to glance downwards as they pass through.

Walking towards a good sized tree, she looks it up and down, taking in every detail, "Actually this one looks pretty nice."

The man nods, but he's not paying much attention to the tree, "Oh yeah, that one is a good choice. Really pretty, nice and green, very full." His eyes glance down towards Beth's chest, her green sweater hugging her curves.

Noticing his stance she calls it out, "Are you fucking kidding me. I can't go anywhere by myself. Stop staring at my breasts asshole!" She points her finger up towards his face, making a slight scene, causing others around them to stare.

"I- I'm sorry ma'am! I ju-" His hands flail upwards, making sure not to touch her on accident.

"I would like it if you'd stop talking. Stop trying to justify your pervertedness, it's sick. Now, you're going to strap this tree to the top of my car, and you're never going to disrespect me ever again." Walking away slightly, then turning to scowl at him. Storming off towards her car, she stands near it waiting for the tree.

He follows behind shortly, her tree on a wheeled carrier. Strapping it to the top of her van, he glances back in her direction only to be met with another glare.

"I- I'm sorry alright." He shrugs his shoulders, finishing the last knot on the tree.

"Yeah, you better be fucking sorry! You're mother must be so proud." Beth says this as she pulls money out of her pocket, practically throwing it at the man. Hopping into her car, she puts the key into ignition and speeds off, still fuming from the recent encounter.   


***

Now on her porch, Beth takes a long deep breath, calming herself down before entering the house. Putting on a faux smile, she makes her way inside.

"Hey kids, I got a tree!" Standing in the foyer, the kids running to give her multiple hugs. Annie following behind, instantly clocking her demeanor.

"Where is it?" Kenny holding a tube of Christmas ornaments.

"Well, we're going to set it up in a minute. How about you kids head upstairs and change into your pajamas!" Beth motions them towards the staircase, leading them away.

Annie stares towards her in a funny way before beginning, "I can read you like a book, what happened?"

Before Beth can form a full sentence, she's breaking down, tears flowing from her eyes. Leaning in to pull Annie for a hug.

"That bad huh?" Annie hugs her back, still confused as to what even happened.

Beth pulls away and makes her way towards the couch, "The worker at Home Depot was a weirdo. He called the tree very green and full..." making air quotes with her fingers, "Yeah... you know what else is green and full?"

Annie follows her towards the couch, glancing downwards to Beth's green sweater, "Oh wow... he was starin-"

"Yeah, literally the entire time. Men are so shitty, first Dean, now that asshole." Beth rubs her forehead, noticeably stressed, Jane comes running down the stairs.

"Mommy where's the tree?" The other kids following behind her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Janie, I just need aunty Annie to help me get the tree inside." Beth stands up, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

Annie feeling slighted, reluctantly follows behind, "Yeah I guess I'll help."

***

"Wow, it's looks better than I expected." Beth stands with Annie, looking at the tree from the star to the skirt. The kids had gotten tired before finishing, Beth having to put them to sleep half way through.

"Well, now all we have to do is the rest of the house?" Annie looking around, the house still bare, the only illumination being the tree.

Beth crosses her arms before walking towards a big box, "Well, it's not going to do itself." Grabbing tinsel, she walks towards the staircase, wrapping the railing.

Annie following suit decides to hang up a small mistletoe, placing it near the end of the staircase. A random spot, it probably wouldn't be used much, unless everyone gathered for a picture in that area. Rummaging through the box, Beth pulls out a big clump of Christmas lights.

"How the hell am I supposed to..." Beth pauses, finding a piece that unravels the entire knot, "Oh..."

Annie laughs as she reaches into the box finding glittery snowflakes. Taking each one, she hangs them delicately in every room. Smiling in satisfaction at what she's done.

***

"Wow, we really made that happen huh?" Beth and Annie take in each detail of the house, every decoration placed in the perfect spot.

"Yeah we really did." Annie's hands held to her hips, taking in a deep breath, now reaching to grab bar phone. 11:56pm, "Oh wow, it's really late, I gotta get home. Ben's probably already sleeping."

"Alright, I'll see you next time, thanks for helping." Beth leads Annie towards the door, watching as she walks to her car, making sure she gets in safely. Annie waving from her window, she speeds off.

Beth closes the door, locking it behind her, moving towards the big box. Now empty, she closes it up and takes it back towards the closet it was once in. Contemplating what to do, she heads upstairs, realizing that she had still been wearing normal clothing. Slipping into a set of pajamas, Beth climbs into bed, letting out a long breath. This was the longest day ever. Make that the worst day ever. Tucking the blanket up to her neck, she closes her eyes, allowing herself to drift into sleep.


	13. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio takes Marcus to go see Santa, inviting Beth and her kids to tag along.

"Mommy! Get up! It's Christmas Eve!" Emma shakes Beth's shoulders, rocking her back and forth, waking her up.

"Huh? Oh, yes it is... why are you up so early?" Beth rubs the sleep from her eyes, sitting upwards to pull Emma into her lap.

"I'm so excited," Rolling out of Beth's lap, Emma runs through the bedroom door, sprinting downstairs.

Moving to her feet, Beth's phone chimes, reaching for her nightstand to check it. Picking it up, the name makes her smile. Rio. Sliding it open, she scans her eyes over the message. Mall 2:00 pm.

"That's it?" Beth whispers, sliding her finger over the screen looking for more messages.

Standing up, she contemplates what to text back. I have my kids today. Pressing send she awaits another response. A surprisingly quick notification goes off. Bring em. Beth reads the text over multiple times, verifying what he just said.

Shrugging her shoulders, she makes her way into the bathroom, getting the hot water of the shower started.

Before going in she realizes, "Kenny! You're in charge while I'm showering!" Hearing a small yell, Beth assumes that he heard her. Stepping into the shower, she allows the hot water to stream over her body.   


***

"Kids, we need to be in the car in 2 minutes!" Beth frantically runs around the kitchen, searching for her purse. Taking a minute to breathe, she glances towards the counter, her purse sitting on top. Letting out a large sigh, she walks over to grab it, leaving the house quickly. Buckling each kid in, she strides towards the front seat, taking a deep breath before pulling out of the driveway.

"Mommy..." Jane fiddles with the zipper on her jacket.

"Huh?" Continuing the drive down the street, Beth turns into the main road.

"Where are we going?" Rocking back and forth in her car seat, growing more eager.

"We're going to the mall." Beth answers definitively, the kids soon erupting into cheers.

"Santa's at the mall!" Emma bursts out.

"Oh yeah, is he? That's cool." Beth trying to keep the conversation light, "I don't know how long we're going to be there. So don't get super excited."

The kids remaining the excited screams and cheers, yelling through the music playing on the radio. Oh my God! Beth removes her hand from the steering wheel to rub her forehead, a small headache forming. Smiling lightly, feeling relieved as she pulls into the mall's parking lot. Rio's already standing outside of his car, Marcus running around near him. Beth pulls into the parking space near him, the kids unbuckling quickly and hopping out of the car.

"Hey mama." Rio calls out as Beth gets out of the car, her eyes widening as he says it.

"Mommy, why does he call you mama?" Jane hops out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh it's just-" Beth's cut off.

"It's a nickname, let's not over complicate it." Rio takes his hands from his pocket, brushing Beth's hand in the process, "Let's go." Grabbing Marcus, he leads the way towards the mall's entrance.

Beth follows behind, making her kids link arms while going over the crosswalk. Entering the doors, they glance around, taking in all of the festive decorations. Jane and Emma running to stare into a pet store's window, the puppies in the window making small noises.

"Mommy I-" Emma yells from across the floor.

"No Em, we can't get a puppy." Beth laughs walking over to grab her kid's hands, dragging them back towards Rio, "So what did you need me here for?"

"Marcus wanted to see Santa, and I wanted to see my girl." Staring into her eyes, he grabs Beth's waist, directing the kids to follow them towards Santa, "Alright, y'all are gon' tell him what you want, then you'll take a picture." Each kid nodding in response.

Walking towards the gated area, the line is oddly short, so they take their spots and begin waiting. Moving up quickly, Emma runs in first, practically jumping into his lap.

"So how you been?" Rio focuses his attention directly towards Beth.

"Terrible." She glances downwards towards her boots, avoiding his gaze.

"Now why's that?" Reaching for her chin, he pulls it upwards.

Letting out a small smile, "Well, obviously Dean, and some perverted asshole at the Home Depot. It's just been a shitty week." Beth bites her cheek nervously.

"Who's this Home Depot guy? You got his name?" Rio looks around, clearly phased from what she just revealed.

"No, b- but he works in the Christmas tree section." She stumbles over her words, "Why."

"I'm gonna handle it." Rio finishes, just as Beth's about to speak, a man is handing them pictures of their kids.

"Oh thank you!" Beth grabs the pictures, each one having what the kids asked for written on the back. She nods taking in the information, gathering her kids, Rio leads them towards the food court.

***

"Thanks for inviting us today... kids what do you say?" Beth motions her children towards the porch, making them speak their appreciation towards Rio.

"Nah it's nothin." Rio watches as Beth fiddles with her keys, finding the right one, she twists the door handle open. The kids run inside quickly, Marcus hanging behind.

"Did you want to come in? Stay for a little bit?" Beth still standing near the entrance, awaiting a response.

"Yes, please say yes daddy!" Marcus pulls at Rio's arm, making him concede.

"Alright, but remember, it's Christmas tomorrow, so we gotta get home later." Marcus storms inside after the rest of the kids, Rio nodding as he leads Beth all the way in by her waist.

Moving into the foyer, Beth begins hosting, "Is there anything I could get you, any drinks, food?"

"Nah, I'm good." Rio walks towards the couch and takes a seat, Beth making her way into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses despite Rio having just denied.

"You're able to make it tomorrow, right?" Beth confirms as she begins pouring large glasses of wine.

Rio doesn't respond, instead he just nods his head, focusing into Beth's eyes. Looking back towards him, she glances to the left, a Santa hat sitting on the back of the couch. He follows her gaze, grabbing the hat and pulling it on. Beth let's out a loud laugh, smiling brightly.

"What? You don't think I could pull it off?" Rio turns his head, allowing a view from all angles.

Beth leans in closer, as if she's trying to read him, her gaze intensifying. Why is he always in a good mood? He's so... different. Rio leans in after her, grabbing the back of her neck lightly, he pulls her into a passionate kiss. Sinking into it, she places both her hands on the sides of his jaw. Rio leans in further, pushing Beth back against the arm of the couch. Continuing, Kenny comes walking downstairs, treading lightly. Looking forwards gazing into the couch, he sees Beth and someone he can't distinguish. All he can see is the Santa hat. Walking back upstairs, he chooses to leave them undisturbed for the time being. Breaking off the kiss, they maintain heavy eye contact, Beth pulling the hat off of his head, laughing as she does so.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Still holding each other in an embrace, Rio nods in response, pulling her back into another kiss.

"Look, I'm not kidding. Mom is kissing Santa!" Kenny comes running downstairs with Marcus and Jane following.

Beth and Rio pull away quickly, regaining their composure, "Hey kids. What's up?" Beth wipes her lips with her sleeve, trying to remove any smudged lipstick.

"That's not Santa, that's my dad." Marcus points towards Rio and let's out a big laugh, Jane laughing as well.

"B- but!" Kenny storms upstairs, confused.

"Hey, stay upstairs okay? We're going to watch a scary movie." Beth waves Marcus and Jane off.

Jane stopping halfway up the stairs, "A scary movie? It's Christmas."

"Yes, it's a scary Christmas movie, now leave please." Shooing them away, Beth and Rio exchange a small smile, realizing they just got busted.


	14. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve, Rio and Marcus spend the night at Beth’s house.

Beth comes tiptoeing down the stairs, making sure to stay quiet, "Yeah, they're asleep." She takes the final steps down and makes her way towards the couch.

"You sure?" Rio turns to look at Beth, continuing to poke at the fireplace.

"Yeah, my kids are heavy sleepers. Does Marcus sleep well?" Sitting, Beth grabs her wine glass and takes a long swig.

"Once he's asleep, it's hard to wake him up." Rio stands, the fire blazing behind him, he walks towards the couch.

Beth sets down the wine glass, watching as Rio approaches her, reaching for her waist. Pulling Beth upwards to stand, he grabs her hand and leads her downwards near the fireplace.

"Here again?" Beth smiles, meeting Rio's eyes as he hovers above her.

Wanting to change the dynamic, Beth grabs for Rio's shoulders, swapping places with him. Now on top, she kicks each of her legs over his body, straddling his hips. Leaning down, she places a small peck on Rio's lips, pulling away quickly. Letting out a small groan of impatience, Rio reaches his hands downwards, palming her backside. Beth noticing, pushes back, open mouthed. Her tongue pushing past his closed teeth, both working their mouths against each other's. Rio's hands inch upwards, reaching the hem on her sweater, tugging lightly. Beth let's out a small moan into his mouth, almost immediately after, Rio is pulling from the kiss and ripping the shirt off of her back. Lifting her arms up, Beth allows her sweater to be discarded across the room. Returning once more, this time Beth's lips brush Rio's delicately, changing position to sit upwards. The taste of her lipstick lingering on his lips, she lets out a bright smile before reaching at the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers working down quickly, she pulls it all the way off, moving her hands towards his chest. Rio watches Beth's facial expressions as she traces lines down his body with her finger tips. Letting out a small grin, he sits upwards, Beth still in his lap.

Reaching behind her thighs, Rio finds his way to his feet, Beth wrapping her legs around his hips. Walking her towards the couch, he drops her down gently, following with kisses down her neck and chest. Rio places his hands downwards on her hips, his fingers teasing the waistband on her jeans, moving inwards towards the button. Going slowly, he undoes the button and pulls down, her jeans lowering beneath her hips. Beth holds her hands onto his shoulders, lifting her neck allowing more space for his kisses. Pulling them all the way off, Rio moves away from her neck, taking her entire body in. Beth eyes downwards towards Rio's jeans, trying to make a hint towards him. Smiling in response, he begins undoing his jeans, taking them all the way off, throwing them across the room along with his boxers. Now fully exposed, he reaches towards Beth's waist, sliding his hands behind her to undo the clasp to her bra. Wriggling the straps down her arms, Rio grabs it and places it down near the coffee table. Leaning down, he places more kisses down her chest, lowering even more. Beth growing impatient, she wiggles under his touch, hoping he'll notice. As he does, Rio moves his hands down to the sides of her panties, pulling them off quickly, tossing them away, them falling onto the skirt of the Christmas tree.

"Open your legs for me ma." Rio grabbing his length, awaiting permission.

Beth spreads her legs open, looking Rio in the eyes as he glances down to line his cock up against her entrance. Pushing all the way in, Beth moves her hand towards her mouth, remembering that they aren't fully alone. Proceeding to move in and out of her slowly, Rio begins increasing the speed, deepening each stroke with passion. Beth remaining her hand over her mouth, the only sounds in the room are their breaths quickening, as well as their bodies colliding. Reaching his hands towards her shoulders, Rio moves them up and down her body, feeling her soft skin under his fingers. One hand coming downwards towards her clit, he begins rubbing her quickly, matching the pace of his strokes. Beth now almost screaming beneath her hand, she arches her back reaching her orgasm. Taking her hand off of her face, she moves it towards the couch, gripping the cushion tightly. Rio continues to thrust into her quickly, soon reaching his after. Falling down into her neck, his hot breath hitting her skin. Beth rests one hand on his back, beginning to trace lines up and down, Rio still breathless lying next to her. Remaining in this position for a few minutes, Rio pulls out and makes his way onto his feet. Walking towards the kitchen to grab a paper towel, coming back to Beth's side, he cleans her up. Taking the towel back into the kitchen to throw it away. Beth sits up, grabbing a throw pillow from the other side of the couch, watching as Rio retrieves his pants and boxers. Pulling them back on, he joins Beth on the couch.

"You want me to get your clothes?" Rio's hand stroking her thigh lightly.

"No it's okay. I'm going to shower." Beth removes the pillow from her lap, standing and making her way to the stairs. Rio watching as she walks with a slight limp, smiling to himself.   


***

Beth continues downstairs, wringing her hair out with her towel. Glancing towards the living room, it's been completely cleaned up. Beth's panties no longer under the tree, instead all of the presents. Walking over, she sees that even Marcus' presents have been included. Rio now sitting in the kitchen watches as she scans the room.

"How's it look ma?" He taps his finger on the counter.

"Amazing, how'd you have time to get Marcus' presents? Was my shower that long?" Beth walks into the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder to look at the living room once more.

"Nah, I had his presents in the car. I was gon' take them to his mom's house." Rio stands and inches closer to Beth.

"Oh, that makes sense." She smiles to herself before his lips mashed swiftly against hers.

Rio's stubble causing abrasion against her soft cheeks as she holds his head firmly against hers. Pulling away abruptly, Beth grabs Rio's hand and leads him upstairs into her bed. Pulling herself into the covers, she pats the empty side of the bed, Rio nodding then grabbing to duvet to pull himself under. Turning to the side quickly, Beth grabs the back of his neck, pulling him into another passionate kiss, his breath escaping into her mouth. The flush rising in her cheeks as their tongues collide, they continue this rhythm for a few minutes. Finally pulling away slowly, almost unwillingly, Beth bites Rio's lip when they're parting. Letting out a big smile, she moves her hand to his jawline, feeling it tighten as he smiles as well. Rio makes a noise, as if he's about to say something.

"What's wrong?" Beth continues to caress his jawline with her thumb.

"I- this is gon' sound really weird but..." He pauses, still hesitant, "Nah... it's nothin'." Rio let's out these words in one breath, almost seeming too sure, but still uncertain.

Sitting in slight confusion, Beth can only muster up enough breath to simply say, "Okay..." Not wanting to question or pry and further.

"That's it? You ain't gon' bug me til I tell you?" Rio let's out one more big sigh. Beth shakes her head, for once she's not creating an interrogation. Breaking the silence, almost at the same time, their faces colliding again, the amount of times they've kissed tonight uncountable at this point.

This time, sparks of electricity running through Beth's body, choosing to be unknowing of Rio's thoughts was risky, but she didn't care. Grabbing his jaw with both hands, their mouths continuing to work against each other's. Pulling away, Beth lays her head down on Rio's chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his shirt. Moving her hand towards her mouth, she feels her lips, swelled from the passion she had experienced tonight. Hopefully it'll be less noticeable in the morning. Closing her eyes, she drifts off to sleep, Rio having already fallen asleep, his chin resting on her head.


	15. Santa’s Coming for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning and Annie and Ruby go to Beth's house for the holiday.

"Mommy..." Jane whispers, still loud, she peaks her head around the door, peering into Beth's barely lit bedroom. She steps in slowly, tip toeing towards the side closest to the door, nudging the lump under the blanket, "Mommy, it's Christmas... Santa ate all of the cookies." Waiting for a response, she lets out a large huff, climbing into the bed, realizing that Beth isn't alone. Launching herself in between the two, Jane lands with a big thud, shaking Beth and Rio from their sound sleep.

Rio let's out a small grunt, opening his eyes slightly to see what had just happened, laughing a little at Jane shaking her mom's shoulders. Beth grabs Jane and sits her away, leaving her at the end of the bed, "You need to stop waking me up like that." Beth pulls herself out of the blanket, as soon as her feet hit the ground, sitting at the edge of her bed, the doorbell rings. Is everyone here already? Jane runs downstairs quickly, following the other kids as they sprint towards their presents. 

Rio still in bed, reaching for Beth's wrist, he pulls her lightly, Beth falling onto her side, "C'mere ma." Beth scoots higher up onto the bed, her face close to Rio's. Pulling in slowly, their lips collide delicately, Beth letting out a soft breath into Rio's mouth. Drawing their lips apart, the doorbell rings once more, Beth groaning as she hasn't even gotten ready. Running towards her closet, she grabs the Christmas pajama pants off of the store hanger, pulling them over the small shorts she had slept in the night before, waving her hand so that Rio puts his on too.

Now almost running downstairs, she races at the front door, unlocking it with a click and opening swiftly, "Hey guys come on in!" Sara and Harry run in, meeting the rest of the kids on the ground waiting to open presents, Ruby and Stan following behind, Ruby having an, it's about time, look on her face. Then, both Stan and Ruby give Beth side hugs before making their ways in, "So, I can only assume that Annie's late?" Beth huffs, beginning to close the door.

"Nope! I'm here," Annie runs up Beth's porch, Ben following behind casually, "I brought booze! Woah... why does it look like you got hit with a bus?" She stares at at Beth's flattened, tangled, hair. Running her eyes around Beth's physique, she shrugs it off and leans in for a hug. Annie, walks past Beth to greet Ruby, looking up at the staircase, she catches Rio walking down, now in his hoodie and pajama pants. Beth gives Ben a hug, leading him in and closing the door behind.

"Hey Ruby... staircase, 2:00 o'clock." Annie whispers quietly, bare distinguishable, pointing her finger at the end of the stairs, Rio now standing with his hands in his pockets. Ruby laughs at Annie, still using the clock wrong, Beth and told her the story, she looks over, letting out a funny noise, her gaze lifting, she notices the mistletoe that Annie had hung the other night. The kids each beginning their first gift opening, Beth walks over to Rio, laughing as the kids' faces break out into surprised reactions.

Just as Ruby is about to divert Annie's attention away, trying to cause little awkwardness, "Uh oh... Beth!" Annie teasingly waves her finger around in the air, Ruby and Stan shaking their heads in disappointment, the kids all turning to look.

"What? We're just talking about the kids..." Beth fiddles with the hem of her t-shirt, trying to look as innocent as possible, Rio on the other hand keeping completely calm without even trying.

Ruby shoves Annie in the shoulder, cutting her off before she could say anything, "I'm not letting her say it... but there's a mistletoe hanging above y'all." Beth and Rio look upwards simultaneously, the kids bursting out in laughter, waiting for the odd pair to kiss. Rio grabs his chin, hiding a smile behind his hand, moving it slowly to Beth's jawline, pulling her in for a small kiss. Choosing not to over-do it, they break it off quickly, sharing a brief laugh, everyone erupting into applause, except Annie.

"Boooo! That was so weak...!" Annie raises her thumb, twisting it downwards, making large thumbs down gestures, "I know you can do better than that... I've seen you do better than that."

"Annie... there's kids." Beth laughs, making her way to the tree, sitting down with the kids as they pick up another present.

Everyone seems to be content with that answer, but Annie having plans of her own, she walks over to Rio, pulling him into the kitchen, Rio choosing not to protest.

"Whatchu want?" His hands are still in his pockets, looking at Annie with a blank stare, knowing that everything she's about to say will be the most unimportant statements he's ever heard.

"Did you bang my sister last night?" Annie holds her hands to her hip, anxiously awaiting a response, Rio standing quietly for a moment.

"Yeah... what about it?" Keeping his stance, he remains still, deciding not to elaborate on anything unless Beth chooses to.

"I'll tell you about it! If you mess with her at all... even try to hurt her... I will literally cut off your hands!" Annie is pointing her finger at Rio in a trying to be- threatening way. 

Rio let's out a small laugh, "Yeah... I'm gon' break her heart." He shakes his head, sarcastically mocking Annie, turning away to walk back into the living room. The sounds of the kids laughing grows louder as Rio stands near the tree, looking down to observe all of the presents, noticing a small blue piece of fabric that doesn't match with the tree skirt. Before he can pick it up, Emma reaches her hand to grab it, walking over to Beth.

Speaking in a normal volume, Emma hands them toher mom, "What's this?" Beth grabs them out of her hand quickly, gasping as she realizes what they are. Looking up at Rio, his eyes widen slightly, it wasn't a set up, they were both genuinely confused as to how she left her panties under the tree.

"Um... it's nothing, go play with your new Barbie okay?" Beth scoots Emma off of her lap, standing quickly to walk over to Rio, "Why were these under the tree?" Rio let's out a small laugh.

Keeping his voice down, "Hell if I know. We didn't even go over there." He thinks for a moment, recalling everything that happened last night. Rio moves his hands down to the sides of her panties, pulling them off quickly, tossing them away, them falling onto the skirt of the Christmas tree, "Shit... I threw them, they must've landed underneath the tree."

Beth recalls the moment when Rio ripped them off of her, looking down to the blue fabric crumpled in her hand, "Do you think anyone besides Emma saw them?" She leans in close, making sure that no one is listening, Rio glances around the room, everyone's attention elsewhere.

"Nah... we're good." He lets out a big smile, following it with a laugh, "So what if they did see em'? What they gon' do about it?"

Beth gives him a look, almost as if to say, are you serious right now? Shoving the panties in the pocket of her pajama pants, "Umm... hello. I wouldn't hear the end of it. I'm glad Emma found them, she's my quietest kid." Beth rubs her forehead, letting a small laugh escape from her mouth, "Who wants cookies?" She turns away from Rio, off into the kitchen, all of the kids, and Annie, following behind for her amazing sugar cookies.


	16. In the Frosty Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the adults at the party participate in a game of taboo, playing in groups of two.

The music blaring over Beth's surround system, the kids are upstairs playing with their new toys, the adults down, drinking as they converse.

"Hey sis... do you still have Taboo?" Annie places her glass down on the coffee table, failing to put it on the coaster.

Beth leans forwards to grab her glass, slipping a coaster underneath it, "I don't know, I can go check though. If anything it'll be..."

“Found it!" Ruby pulls the purple box from the closet near the laundry room, "Everyone knows how to play right?"

Beth instinctively leans towards Rio, already knowing that he's never played before, "There's a card with a keyword, and there are other words underneath it. You have to get your teammate to guess the keyword without using any of the others to describe it." Beth pauses for a moment, catching her breath, "If you do end up saying any of the taboo words, the moderator from the opposite team will call it out, making it a dead card."

Rio processes the information, looking back at Beth with a little smile, "Ma... you speak so damn fast." He laughs as he turns his attention to Annie who's squeezing the squeaker into Ruby's face.

Beth stands, setting up a small tray table to place the game upon, "So, did everyone hear the rules?" She shuffles the stacks of cards in her hands quickly, placing them back into a neat pile on the table.

"I don't think anyone did." Stan let's out a big laugh from his stomach, "The man's right. You do talk fast." He stands up and makes his way to Ruby who is already planning to go first.

"Wait, we didn't even make teams." Beth places her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, looking around the room. Before anyone can talk, the doorbell is sounding through the loud music. Beth walks over hesitantly, unaware of who would be at the door, she peers through the peephole hoping that it's not Dean. Letting out an odd sigh of relief as she sees Mick standing with his hands in his pockets. She opens the door with a click, greeting him, not even questioning why he showed up, everyone else in the room falling silent, obviously confused.

Rio laughs slightly as he shifts in his seat to turn back to the game that was just about to start, Annie breaking through the silence, "Okay so, the teams are?" She waves her hands up and down, trying to direct the attention onto herself, "Stan and Ruby... obvs- and then... Beth and Rio? I guess if we're going by gendered pairings, so that would leave me with Mick?"

Beth and Rio laugh quietly, simultaneously, Ruby now grabbing the small timer, "Are we staring now?"

Beth nods and Ruby is off, picking up a card she begins quickly, directing her hints towards Stan, "This is what Sara had to take!" Annie standing behind her making sure that she's not using any keywords.

Stan taps his foot, thinking quickly, "Oh.. Pills!" Ruby nods quickly pulling up another card.

The rounds continue for a while, Annie and Mick barely scoring, Ruby and Stan in the lead with 15 points, Beth and Rio following behind with 12, now their turn. Beth stands to grab the cards.

Rio flips the hourglass timer, awaiting Beth for hints. Looking at the card she immediately starts, "This is what you call me."

Almost instantly, Rio responds, "Mama." Beth places the card down quickly, their first point scored, she then reaches for another.

"This is where we were snowed in." Again coming up with the hints quickly.

Rio laughs and he answers swiftly, "Sauna." Beth let's out a small sigh, dropping the card down, accidentally grabbing out of the pile labeled mature.

"Shit... um. This is what we made a mess out of." Annie holding the squeaker lets out a loud snort, accidentally squeezing it, the squeak sounding out, "Annie I didn't even say anything!" Annie adjusts her shoulders, regaining her composure, giving Beth a look as if to tell her, sorry.

"Sheets." Rio says this at a lower volume, Beth still being able to hear him, she places the card in a stack beginning to grab one more, Stan jumps up quickly.

Pointing at the little hourglass, "Time! How many did y'all get?" He sits back down waiting for Beth to count the amount of points she got.

"Two, plus the mature card which is 1 point. We got 3... and that means that we are tied! We need a breaker" Beth her drops her shoulders, waiting for suggestions of how to break the tie. 

"Damn you B!" Ruby laughs as she grabs her wine glass, taking a long swig, she sits back on the couch giving a smile to Stan who's contemplating different ways to fix the tie.

Annie bursts out quickly with a response, "Let's do a relay!" Everyone turns to look at her, the idea is good, but no one is aware of what actions they'd be performing, "Okay you guys look confused. So I'm going to make it up as I think, first you'd start at the kitchen, then you'd do a body shot as quickly as you can. Next, you'd make your way to the hallway near the end of the stairs, drop into your favorite sex position, I'll have to guess what it is. Lastly, you end by the front door, I'll have two glasses of wine, one person on both teams has to chug it as quickly as they can." She places her arms out, waiting for praise because she thought of the entire tie breaker off the top of her head. While she's waiting for a response, Mick stands walking towards the front door, waving his hand as he leaves.

"That's not bad, but isn't it a little sexual?" Beth twists her hoodie strings in her fingers, avoiding eye contact with anyone besides Annie.

Annie shrugs, "The kids are upstairs anyways, besides, I'm bored. So both teams go to the kitchen and I'll get the stuff ready."

Beth turns around to find Rio staring back at her, a big smile on his face, "C'mon, gotta get ready for body shots." He leads her by her waist into the kitchen, shifting to stand chest to chest, Annie places a lime into Beth and Stan's mouth, them being the ones having the shots taken off their bodies. She then hands Rio and Ruby packets of salt as well as a tequila shot.

Annie now standing near the front door with two wine glasses, she calls loudly towards the kitchen, "On your marks, get set. GO!" Rio takes the shot of tequila quickly, placing the packet of salt on the counter, he reaches his hands down to rip Beth's hoodie off, revealing the fact that she hadn't worn an undershirt, he throws it across the room. Beth squeals with the lime in her mouth, unaware that her clothing had to be removed. Rio then grabs the salt from the counter, sprinkling it onto Beth's bust, moving downwards he licks up her chest onto her neck, meeting her mouth to grab the lime out. Ruby and Stan are going slowly, struggling from laughter.

Spitting the lime out, he grabs Beth's arm, dragging her into the hallway near the stairs, shoving her down onto the floor, she lets out a loud gasp, the floor freezing against her back. Rio sets himself between her legs, lifting them above his shoulders. Beth moves her hands onto his neck, turning herself to look at Annie awaiting a response.

Annie remembering that she has to guess, she calls out enthusiastically, "MISSIONARY!" As soon as Rio hears this, he removes himself from her legs pulling Beth's hands to stand up, running quickly towards Annie, Rio is about to grab the wine glass.

Beth stops him and grabs it for herself, "I'll do this one," She takes the rim of the glass into her mouth, drinking quickly, Annie calling out as she's guessing Ruby and Stan's position, guessing correctly, Stan runs forward grabbing the glass out of Annie's hand. Beginning to drink, he stops as there is no use, Beth already finished, she places the glass back into Annie's hand, slightly out of breath, she remembers that she's only in a bra and pajama pants.

Rio walks around her, finding her hoodie that had been thrown in the hallway, picking it up, he walks back over to Beth. Glancing downwards, he leans forwards, wiping Beth's neck and chest with the hoodie, covered in salt and red wine. Beth laughs as she grabs the sweatshirt from him, finishing the job and pulling it on.

"Well, Rio and Beth obviously won that." Annie grabs Beth's hand, holding it up like she just won a wrestling match. All erupting into laughter, they continue the night, chattering and joking, Ruby and Stan along with her kids leaving first. Annie and Ben following shortly after, 6:23pm.


	17. Get a Little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio stays to help Beth clean up the aftermath of the party, they then leave to take Marcus to his mom's house.

"Thanks for helping me clean." Beth grabs all of the glasses on the table, walking them into the kitchen, Rio picking up the games they played. He looks over to the clock, 6:48pm.

"Nah it's nothin'. It ain't late anyways." Rio picks up the last of the games, then moving to fluff the loveseat cushions, taking a seat.

"Are you staying another night?" Beth loads up the dishwasher, coming back into the living room to sit next to Rio on the couch.

"I gotta take Marcus to his moms..." He stares into her eyes, seeing the bright glow turn into slight disappointment.

"Oh... alright. Dean's coming to get the kids anytime now." Beth looks down, then glancing up to meets Rio's eyes, now staring at each other for a brief moment, the doorbell ringing out, "That's probably him now." Beth begins to stand up, Rio stops her, placing his hand on her knee.

"I'll get the door, you get the kids." Rio doesn't waits for a response as he's already walking to the door. He grabs the handle and twists it open quickly, Deans face dropping as soon as he sees him.

"Why are you here?" Dean makes an annoyed gesture, patting his hand onto his forehead, "Where are the kids?"

"Yeah, I don't think you should ask questions..." Rio stands still with hands in his pockets, dropping his shoulders, resisting every urge to punch Dean in the face.

Beth comes walking down the stairs, each kid with their backpacks, including Marcus who's ready to go to his mom' house, "Okay kids, I see you next weekend, I love you all." She places a kiss on each of their heads, sending them out the door, Dean reluctantly walking away quietly. Rio shuts the door abruptly, turning to look back at Beth and Marcus.

Beth has changed her clothing, now into a dainty red dress, with an oversized hoodie on top, with a pair of UGG boots, her hair swooped to the side perfectly.

Rio looks her up and down, "Whatchu getting all dressed up for?" He, then, looks over to Marcus who's anxiously waiting to leave, wanting to open more presents at his mom's.

"Let's get dinner after we drop him off." Beth pats Marcus softly on the back, then shifting her weight to motion upstairs, directing Rio to go take a shower. Rio makes a small smile, then leaving upstairs as Beth had motioned.

***

Beth sits in the car waiting for Rio to finish speaking to Rhea, he directs Marcus inside, then reaching over to give her a side hug. He drops his and hands into his hoodie pockets, making his way back towards the car. Rhea still standing in the doorway for a brief moment, catches a glimpse of Beth and shoots her a small smile and wave, before leaving into the house. Rio opens the drivers side door and drops down into the seat, turns to look at Beth.

"Where we eatin' at?" He grabs his keys from his pocket, finding the one for his car, he puts it into the ignition.

Beth contemplates this question for a moment, "I'm not sure. What do you want?" She turns her neck to look at Rio who is hiding a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I got an idea..." He continues the drive, not telling Beth as to where they were going, keeping her in suspense.

***

Beth hops out of the car, at her own leisure, Rio laughing as he was about to open the door for her. Reaching for her hand, he leads her up the curb, Beth looking at him as if to say, really... your apartment. He walks her through the lobby, just about to take the stairs as the elevator sounds, Beth turning around abruptly, Rio already grabbing her hand to pull her in before it shuts. Tripping forwards, Beth's now pressed against Rio's chest, his arms underneath hers, propping her up to keep her from falling.

"Oh god... I'm sorry." Beth shuffles to her feet quickly, stepping backwards, pulling her dress down after it had rose higher above her thighs. Rio stands still, staring at her face with a warm smile, Beth's lips pursed, making annoyed gestures.

"It's all good ma." Rio continues to remain still, his posture straight, looking down to Beth's hands, she's rubbing them together swiftly. Whether that be from nerves, or the chill in the elevator, he impulsively grips her hands, pulling them into the pockets of his hoodie, it's abrupt, making Beth tense up, "Relax, you're freezing." He keeps his hands against hers still in his pocket, Beth considering what he said, she leans her head against his chest, the elevator opening with a ding. The people standing, waiting to enter, their chattering and laughs quieting down. Beth let's out a laugh, removing one hand from Rio's pocket, waving nicely at the random people, Rio nodding at his neighbors. Exiting the elevator, Rio pulls Beth along by her hand, spinning her around once before opening the door to his apartment, which was already unlocked.

"Oops..." Rio laughs, pulling Beth in, locking it behind them, "Guess I didn't lock it earlier." Beth leans forwards, wrapping her arms around Rio's neck, smiling upwards, staring into his eyes.

Rio grabs her waist, feeling the fabric of her dress, the lack of give not allowing him to lift her up. Reaching to the bottom hem of her dress, he meets her gaze, almost as if he's asking -you want it? Beth blushes, then begins pulling the fabric upwards, allowing Rio to follow along, helping her lift it. Once the dress is above her hip joints, Rio moves his hands down to the backs of her thighs, hoisting her upwards, Beth's wrapping her legs around his hips.

Setting her down gently, Rio sits beside her, caressing her thighs with his hands, her soft skin instantly warming from his touch. He leans down, laying on his elbow, reaching his free hand to hold her cheekbone. Leaning towards her lips, he stops, Beth looks up at him confused. Rio begins to lean in again, stopping once more, teasing, Beth now letting out a small sigh. Smiling briefly, he pushes his mouth roughly onto hers, his stubble causing abrasion against her porcelain skin. Beth's hands feeling up his shoulders, grabbing around his neck, kissing him back passionately, her tongue pushing past his closed teeth. Rio breaks off the kiss, moving lower, down her cheek, placing soft kisses down her jawline, continuing down. Beth's hands moving to the back of his head, accepting every kiss, arching her neck and chest upwards allowing Rio more space. Slipping his fingers beneath the straps of her dress, he pulls them down, placing kisses on the newly exposed skin, trailing them inwards onto her collarbone.

Beth let's out a small whimper, her neck's entirety covered in kisses, Rio glances up, grinning lazily, reaching his hands lower, palming each of Beth's breasts, beginning to squeeze gently through the satin fabric.

He takes his hands off slowly, moving them to the sides to each of her shoulders, staring down at her, "You okay?" His voice hoarse, gravelly, as Beth nods her head, "Good..." Beth nods once more, this verifying his intentions. Licking his lips, he places one more kiss atop hers, then standing on his knees to pull his hoodie up and over his shoulders, throwing it onto the side of the bed. Beth immediately reaches to feel his light muscles, tracing each line in his arms with her fingers.

Rio grabs Beth's arm, leading her to sit up, reaching a hand behind her back, undoing the knot of her laced up dress, first pulling the top down, he leans in to place two kisses, one on each of her breasts, slipping it below her hips, he places another kiss on her stomach. Repeating this multiple times downwards, her hips, thighs, calves, until it is fully off. Now sitting up in only her bra and panties, she watches as Rio discards the dress, dropping it below the foot of the bed, then grabbing his undershirt, pulling it up. Beth waiting, looking closely as she takes in every inch of his body, glancing even farther down, she inches towards the edge of the bed where Rio is standing. Reaching forward, she grabs his belt buckle, making quick work of undoing it. He doesn't stop her, just watches as she continues to pull the belt through each loop of his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Will continue in the next chapter, it got too long)


	18. I Know Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is late night, still Christmas, Beth and Rio spend the night in his apartment.

"Please Rio..." Beth pleads as she's now lying down, her arms pinned onto the bed.

"We got all the time in the world mama..." Rio's dark eyes piercing into Beth's, staring deeply into hers before he lets go of her wrists, giving her a look as if to tell her —don't move. Beth keeps them in position, only moving them to push herself upwards, allowing Rio to reach behind her back to pull her bra off, undoing the clasp swiftly. Pulling the lacy bra down and off of her shoulders, he throws it to where her dress had been placed previously.

Before Rio can do anything with her newly exposed bust, Beth sits up and moves off of the bed, dropping to her knees to quickly unbutton Rio's jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear, smiling as she stares directly onto his length.

"You're bad ma..." Rio stands still, awaiting what Beth has planned, keeping his hands behind his back.

Beth looks up to Rio, meeting his eyes briefly before focusing her attention back onto his cock, watching as precum begins dripping from the tip. She leans in slowly, pressing her tongue against the head, flattening it and then pushing her head down slowly, adjusting her mouth around his girth. Taking him as far into her throat as she can, she pulls her mouth off swiftly, suctioning the tip and releasing with a pop, Rio letting out a deep groan above her. He moves his hands from behind his back, moving the right to push the hair from her face, Beth smiling up as she strokes his cock in her small grip. He then moves his hand to fist a big handful of her strawberry blonde curls, pulling back slightly to make her chin point upwards.

"Rio..." Beth laughs slightly, looking at Rio with a jokingly warning look in her eyes, "Let me," Her neck still back, Rio pulls her hair forwards, making her lips briefly touch the head of his cock, her warm breath hitting it. She then places her lips around the tip, sucking it briefly before shoving her head farther onto his length, beginning to find a rhythm, almost taking him fully. Rio thrusts his hips towards, Beth letting out a small gag followed by a little moan, the vibrations of her moan on his cock causes him to reach his orgasm, releasing his warm cum into her mouth.

Beth holds it in her mouth for a moment, looking up at Rio and opening it slightly, showing him what he did.

Rio let’s out a small groan, then going to remove his hand from her hair, allowing her to adjust her neck before swallowing. Rio stares down towards Beth with lust in his eyes, reaching to her wrists to make her stand, planting his lips onto hers quickly, tasting himself on her tongue. Pulling away, Rio fastens a grip around Beth's waist, holding her almost impossibly close, then attempting to lead her towards the bed.

"No Rio... not on your bed." She says this lightly, her tone soft but pitchy, "I don't want to make a mess." With this statement, Beth is grabbing Rio's wrists on her waist, drawing them away and pulling him onto the ground, Beth now lying on her back on the rough carpet.

Rio grabs Beth's hips, driving them upwards, ripping her panties, literally tearing them off. Beth let's out a laugh mixed with a groan, realizing that it's another pair that she'll have to get rid of.

"How do you want it?" Rio leans over her body, his hands on each side of her shoulders. He lets a small smile slip from his lips, awaiting her response as he leans down to place small kisses on each of her breasts.

"You know my favorite way to take it..." Beth lifts her arms above her head, Rio following as he leads his left hand up her body, waist, shoulder, neck, all the way up onto her wrists. He uses his other hand to grab his length, allowing Beth to spread her legs farther, he lines it up against her entrance, sliding in the tip as they both let out short breaths.

"You're so wet for me ma..." Rio states the obvious casually, breathing into Beth's neck as he tightens the grip around her wrists. He pushes his cock in slowly, allowing Beth to adjust around him, letting out a small whine as Rio bottoms out. He continues a slow speed, long deep strokes, taking his time, watching as her wet cunt takes his entire length. Beth's breath picks up, each one separated by a small moan, she bites down onto her lip, almost breaking skin. Rio pulls out slowly, only his tip left inside of her, he thrusts back into her with a furious speed, Beth let's out a loud moan, her back arching with the sudden force. He continues pounding in and out of her, holding her wrists, not allowing her to touch herself, fucking deeply into her, watching her back arch as he hits her g-spot.

"Oh... Rio...unh" Her moans grow quieter as he let's her take him completely, their bodies colliding with a smack. Soon after, Beth is completely writhing under Rio's touch, her eyes rolling back with tears forming slightly, and her mouth gaped with a silent scream. She's only able to make out small noises, brief words, "Rio...." She drops all of her weight back onto the ground, Rio's thrusts slowing he releases her hands from his grip, dropping down next to her as he hits a second orgasm, excreting his warmth into her sensitive cunt. Beth comes down and moans slightly as Rio softens and pulls out slowly, his cock covered in both of their orgasms. Beth lays on the floor, turning slightly, she winces at the sudden pain, the rug burn stinging with the cold air hitting it. Rio still laying next to her, he places his hand on her back, caressing her abraded skin, still soft below his fingers. He leans in close, placing a small kiss on her shoulder, making sure not to rub his light stubble on her sensitive skin.

Rio moves upwards to sit first, then making his way onto his feet to stand, grabbing Beth's hand to pull her up to a sitting position, "Let's take a cold shower mama. Your backside is completely red." She concedes and makes her way to her feet slowly, her legs shaking beneath her, Rio grabs her waist and supports her weight. She lets out a strained laugh, resting her head against his chest before looking up to his eyes.

Rio glances downwards, noticing that her eyes are a slightly glossy, seeming as tears had been previously formed, "It was that good ma?" He laughs as he moves his fingers onto the outside corners of her eyes, swiping away the wetness.

Beth laughs, "Yeah... it was." She smiles as she grabs his hand and leads him into the bathroom.

***

Rio turns on the water, making it as cold as it can be without freezing them, "It's probably gonna hurt..." He turns back to face Beth who is contorting her body to look at the damage in the mirror.

"That was the worst decision I've ever made." Beth tries to see herself as best as she can, the redness of her backside, her shoulders, back, ass, she stops looking and watches as Rio steps in first, then he reaches a hand out to lead Beth in. She takes it reluctantly, not ready for the pain to come with the cold on her the rug burn, she still allows him to lead her in. The water isn't flowing onto her back when she steps in, instead, Rio is standing between her and the shower head, taking the main amount of water.

Holding her close, Rio looks over her shoulder to assess the severity of her carpet burn, moving his hands into the cold water, then reaching them to spread the water across her backside. Beth winces as the cold hits her raw skin, her grip on his shoulders tightens and she places her head into his neck, biting her lip keeping herself from verbalizing her pain.

Rio stops and grabs her hands from his shoulders, "You ready?" Beth keeps her head in his neck, but he can feel her move as she nods, giving him approval to lead her into the water. The coldness hits her back, the stream soft, but feeling like a bunch of needles stabbing her. She tenses her entire body letting out deep breaths and harsh noises signifying her pain, trying to move out from underneath the shower head, Rio places his hands on her hips, "Shh... you're okay. Relax Elizabeth, it'll feel better." He slides his thumbs over her hip bones as Beth wraps her arms around his neck, the cold water hitting her back. She takes his words and follows as he said, she stops flexing her body and relaxes, almost melting into Rio's arms. The cold water now feeling comfortable as it softly trickles onto her skin, Rio moves his hands from her hips, caressing her raw skin, massaging it slightly to give Beth some ease.

She removes her face from his neck, turning to smile up at him, "Thank you..." She drops her head again, her face now turned to the outside of his shoulder, opening her neck to Rio. He does as he's invited, leaning in to place small, very soft, kisses on her neck.

They stand under the water, holding each other in this embrace, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope y'all like this chapter! I think that it's one of my favorites, lots of inspiration was put into this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, questions, anything else if you’d like to. Thanks :)


End file.
